Binds
by Knight of Lorelei
Summary: In this AU we follow the lives of the White Devil and her crew as they live their last high school year. As the threads that bind their destinies together start to be pulled. The world itself steers. This is the rebuilt version of my previous fic 'Ties'.
1. Chapter 1

Binds

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**A/N: **This is the rebuilt version of my previous fic 'Ties'. I would like to thank everyone who supported me by reading and reviewing it. I hope you enjoy this new take on that story and find it more readable and clear. Now on with the proper story.

–XXX–

**Disclaimer: **I don't any of the copyrighted material present in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

–XXX–

**Chapter 1**

La la la la... the sound of a noisy Jpop song takes me out of the land of dreams. Reaching from under my covers I try to silence the aggressor. But instead I lost my balance and fell rolling to the hard wooden floor in a shameful tangle of covers. As if it was not enough. The source of the noise, my mobile phone, tumbled from its position and hit me in the head. Unable to contain the fury building inside me, I jumped to my feet, glared at my phone's display and said "This again? Why can't I wake up properly at least one day?"

Shacking the embarrassment off, I proceeded with my morning routine. First I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth and untangle my messy hair. Content my appearance, I go down stairs. I stop by the small shrine dedicated to my late family and do a quick prayer to my parents, who died in a car accident when I was nine years old.

After this I go to the dojo located in our backyard, change into my training gear, do a quick series of warm up exercises and start practicing my family's traditional martial arts style. This martial art is a 'demonic fist' known as Fūuwa Style. Strikes coming from a skilled practitioner are easily equated to a shotgun blast. The entry damage is minimal, but the shock waves it creates are able to break bones and rupture organs with easy. My father was so skilled in this style that he could shatter concrete with his bare hands just as easily as I can do to wooden boards.

After finishing my training. I went back in the house and took a shower to prepare myself for another school day. I change into my school uniform, the white sailor uniform used by female students of the Seishō Private Academy. I go down the stairs once more and prepare a hasty breakfast. I pack it's leftovers in two bentō. One of them is mine and the other is for my boyfriend, Yuuno Scrya. Just as I finish this, I hear sound of a car horn calling me from the front door. As I go out of my house I say "I'm leaving", even though there is no one to respond.

–XXX–

"You were earlier than usual Hayate" I complain as I enter the car in which my best friend, Yagami Hayate ,is and sit by her side in the back.

"Good morning Signum, how are you today?" I greet the person who is driving the car. Signum is one of Hayate's European relatives that moved here to help her. She is very stern and stoic person, but cares lot for Hayate. She is exactly like the type of person I aim to become one day, powerful, beautiful and loyal.

"Good morning to you too Takamachi. I am doing very well. How about you? Aruji said you are having problems in social sciences, because you can't understand 'peaceful resolutions'." The pink haired Belkan says, without taking her eyes off the road.

"Hayate, you..." I began shouting.

But the impish girl interrupted me pointing "Look we're already at school." She was literally saved by the bell.

To be true, the whole car ride didn't took more than fifteen minutes. I would walk this distance normally, but since I became friends with Hayate during last year I come here by car every day. It's because Hayate has a birth condition that renders her unable to walk. So, Signum insists on driving her to school and back home every day since she came to Japan.

–XXX–

As Signum finishes unpacking Hayate's cutting edge electric wheelchair. I greet my other friends who had just arrived.

"Good morning, Suzuka, Arisa!" I wave at my childhood friends enthusiastically. These two girls, Tsukimura Suzuka and Arisa Banings have been my close friends since when we were at elementary school.

As they approach Hayate and me, we exchange greetings as usual. Suzuka then looks around and ask puzzled "Hey, where is Yuuno? He generally arrives by this time."

Arisa raises an eyebrow "Hey, why are you worried with Yuuno? He is Nanoha's boyfriend" was her voice just now filled with jealousy?

Answering Suzuka, I say "He said he would be late today again. In fact, he may miss all the morning classes. He seemed to have a very serious business to care about."

Suzuka put a finger to her lips, pensively "I don't know how he can be such a grown-up children. Loosing classes like this. It's a miracle his grades are always above average."

Arisa looked a little bored "Who cares about Yuuno's slackness? You see, Nanoha even prepared lunch for him today. There is nothing to worry about." The fiery blonde was a tad more jealous today than she normally is. It's basically the same as inviting Hayate to poke her.

There we go again "Hmm... someone's more a little more possessive today than she should be. Had the two love birds fought last night?" Hayate's index finger was touching her little lips as she displayed a Cheshire cat grin.

Suzuka and Arisa both became red instantly, but for very different reasons. While all Suzuka did was face the ground embarrassed and stutter some incomprehensible babble. Arisa shot Hayate a deadly glare and yelled "Hayate. You really want to die this young, don't you?"

Hayate on the other hand hid behind me and pretended to be scared "Please Nanoha, protect me from the flames of Burning Arisa's fury. I want to at least enjoy one more Christmas."

I laughed at their silliness, but stopped Arisa before she could get her hands on Hayate and try to strangle her "Why can't we have a normal meeting for once? I'm starting to get pretty weary of all the other students shooting us glares."

With this. Both of them had stopped, looked at all the people our little commotion had atracted, and said "Ok, we got you."

We then proceed in our way to the main school building entrance.

–XXX–

We part our ways from here on as usual.

Arisa and Suzuka go to the morning activities of the Handball Club. Suzuka is quite passionate about sports, specially handball. But Arisa joined just to be at Suzuka's side for as much time as possible. I can't say that I don't understand her. Suzuka already is very beautiful. But when she is wearing her PE uniform and ties her wavy purple hair in a high ponytail, she really becomes a sight to behold.

I generally go to the Bōjutsu Club. I joined it because it's our school's only martial arts club. Actually I'm very fond of staff fighting, as the Fūwa Style makes use of them as one of its main weapons.

Hayate tends to go with Yuuno to the Literature Club room. It's not like they have any morning activities. Or any activities at all. They just go there to read some of those silly books they like. Yuuno is a great fan of adventure novels. Specially The Lost World, and the other Professor Challenger stories, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. While Hayate thinks no one knows where she hides all those Pretty Cure manga she reads when she is alone.

But today was different. Since Yuuno, the Literature Club president, didn't show up. Hayate decided to tag along with me. Being the Bōjutsu Club's ace allows for some liberties, like inviting a stranger in, once in a while. But I didn't liked the twisted grin the crept over her face when I said that she could come. If she kept her mouth shut.

–XXX–

During the practice.

I was able to take quick glances of Hayate's petite form during the short breaks I had. _'She can look really cute when she keeps her mouth shut'_ I thought as I watched her excited little face. Because of this I unconsciously went a little harder with my clubmates than I should have.

As I felt my face burn up from the excess of blood, that came from me blushing while I apologized for overdoing the training session, I thought _'It was probably Hayate's plan to embarrass me all the time. How can she get the best of me even when she is quiet?'_ As if to confirm my ideas, I spotted her grinning face just before going into the showers. I still had almost an hour before classes, so I took my time there.

The first thing that waited me as I stepped out of the lockers was Hayate's mad grin. She was starting to creep me up, so I asked what she was thinking.

Even tough she was in a wheelchair, she passed me, spun around in a half circle and guided it effortlessly in reverse gear trough the half crowded corridor. She said "So that's what they call about you 'unleashing the White Devil'. I guess your club will not have any more new members with an ace like you around."

Before I could react to her tease, she had done another half spin and dashed toward her classroom laughing "Ha ha ha..." She was still laughing as she turned around the corner.

"You will pay for it, Hayate!" I swore.

–XXX–

Both the homeroom and the morning classes were the same listless drills as always.

When the lunch bell rang, I took mine and Yuuno's lunchboxes and went to the Literature Club room, which was our traditional lunch spot. Since it was located in a separate building, it took me five minutes of a fast paced walk to get there.

When I arrived there four impatient people waited for me. Three of them, Arisa, Suzuka and Hayate, had their lunchboxes unpacked, but still untouched. While the fourth. A boy of our age with long blond hair tied in a low ponytail and green eyes. Yuuno Scrya, my boyfriend. Looked about to faint from the lack of food.

"Excuse me" I said as I took a seat by Yuno's side. I gave him the bentō I had prepared this morning.

"I hope you like it, even though it's just the leftovers from breakfast" I said with a smile.

He grabbed it as if it were some kind of treasure. And then we all started eating together. Just as usual, and just as I like it the most. Since eating alone is really depressing.

As we finished eating and were drinking some tea Hayate had brought. Yuuno stood up, cleared his throat in an exaggerated way and said "It's good everyone is here today again, since I have a very important announcement to do."

He produced a paper envelope from his blazer's pocket. And from it six thin small sheets of paper, movie tickets from the looks of it, which he deposited on the desk with care.

He puffed his handsome chest and said "It took me the whole morning, but I finally got these tickets. And at a discount for buying half-a-dozen."

"In... Ind... India" Suzuka tried to read the movie's name out loud but fumbled in a fantastically cute way.

"Indianna Jones V? Seriously? You lost half of a school day to get these things? No wonder you are Nanoha's boyfriend." Arisa was still in her usual mood, which is irate.

"Hey, what did that mean?" I wasn't going to take any offenses lightly, even if they were Arisa's ones.

Yuuno cut us dry with a maniacal laughter "Bwahahaha... These are not simple movie tickets, my dear Arisa. They are the tickets to the Japanese première of the very last movie they will make about him, ever. These 'things' are worth a ton of money. I had to work real hard to get these for you all, and that is how you repay me?"

All Arisa did was turning her head in another direction and mutter a "Hmph" to show her disregard.

"But Yuuno. If you are asking the four of us to a movie view. Why get six tickets?" Suzuka pointed a very thoughtful question.

"I already said that. There was a special discount for purchasing half-a-dozen." was Yuuno's answer to Suzuka.

I already knew no good things could come from Hayate remaining quiet for so much time.

"Hmm..." she purred like a cat that had just cornered her prey.

"Is it this really? Because I was starting to think that you would invite even one more girl and start your own dirty harem. Your boyfriend is such a cheater Nanoha."

If looks could kill, Yuuno would be dead-cold now from the one Arisa shot him.

"Arisa, stop this already!" said the purple haired athlete.

"You have been like this around Yuuno since we were nine years old and he glued your hair with bubblegum by accident."

"Is that really the reason? Because I can swear she become rabid like this whenever you are less than five meters close to a boy." Hayate continued to press on in her teasing.

"Erm... hum..." Suzuka began stuttering again. Her face was redder than a traffic light.

Arisa forgot Yuuno for an instant and made a motion to pounce at Hayate. "You will not escape this time" she yelled.

Things were starting to get too hot. This way a teacher could come in and put us all in detention at any time, for violation of the school's code of conduct. As funny as the show was, I had to stop it. "Ok, ok. Let's just end it now alright. I don't want to get into detention because of you two."

No response.

They were asking for it. I took a deep breath and ready to smack both of them in the head until they listened to me.

Before I had to resort to less pacific methods to calm down everyone. The bell signalling the end of the lunch break rang. And we took our ways to our respective classrooms.

–XXX–

After another boring afternoon. Today's classes had finally ended.

The only thing that saved it from being a complete drag, was the homeroom teacher mentioning that tomorrow a new transfer student from overseas would be coming to our class. Based in the last name alphabetical order, she would be sitting behind me.

I made my way to the school gates. There Hayate was already waiting me inside Signum's characteristic purple Mitsubishi ASX. I said goodbye to Suzuka and Arisa, who had cram school to attend to, and entered the pinkette's car.

During the short ride home, I decided to put the events of the day behind. I just chatted idly with Hayate, who was over excited with a new magical girl anime that was going to start airing soon. The show's name was Magical Girl Soaring Alicia. I had to admit that at least, it sounded cool. Anyway, watching Hayate laughing happily like this always made me feel at peace.

–XXX–

Once I was at home. I did all the housework that had to be done. Certainly, living alone is hard sometimes. The hardest part of it is dining alone, I hate it.

_'Why is it so solitary when the is no one around? Why does it still hurts after so many years have passed since that accident?'_ I always thought these things as the day ended and I made my way to my bed. And just as most of the days when I think of this the only answer that I found was the disheartening void of solitude. Even the images of my friends who passed through my mind didn't eased this dire longing.

After this, I didn't remember when I fell asleep.

–XXX–

Later that same night...

Riing…riing…riing… the sound of my phone ringing snapped me out of my sleep. I reached for it and took a glance at its clock. It was well past midnight.

_'Why would someone be calling this late?'_ I thought.

When I saw the caller's ID, figured his intention. It was Yuuno calling me.

"Hi hi, it's Nanoha here. What took you so long Yuuno? I was waiting your call ever since I arrived home." My voice was heavy with sleep.

He remained silent. So I said "Yuuno are you there? You'd better not be playing a prank on me or..."

"I'm sorry Nanoha. I'm just a little nervous, ok? We didn't had time to talk during lunch today. But I still wanted to know if you are ok with what we are going to do this night." His voice was stiff and I could bet he was sweating.

"Nyahaha… How could I forget about this night. It'll be two years since we started dating yes? I guess it's about time for us to take the next step in our relationship." I said this. But I was even more nervous than him about it. This is the kind of thing that girls always value more than boys. Since you can only do it once.

"I will pick you up at 08:00 PM, ok? I even managed for my cousin to lend me his motorcycle. Since I got my license last month" He said. Effectively getting my attention again.

"I'll be ready then. I love you Yuuno." I said in order to end this exchange. It was late and I need more sleep if I am to do anything like it tonight.

"Love you too Nanoha. Sleep well, ok?" His voice carried a certain teasing tone as he hung up.

I couldn't help but feel myself blush furiously as I went back under my covers.

–XXX–

**A/N: **Well, here it is. It was a gruelling process of rereading, translating and editing this text but I finally managed to get it in the right. I appreciate any of your opinions, suggestions and criticism. So please be sure to review.

My special thanks go to SapphoSensei for helping me so much with his tips. I hope this reworked version pleases you.

Thank you all for your time, stay tuned in and Farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

Binds

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**A/N: **My thanks to everyone that posted reviews, for your continued support. Love you guys. Now on with the story.

–XXX–

**disclaimer: **I don't any of the copyrighted material present in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

–XXX–

**Chapter 2**

The next day...

La la la la… I look at my noisy phone triumphantly as I finally managed to wake up before it. Or should I say that I haven't had almost any sleep at all after Yuuno called. Nevertheless I revel in my vain victory over the clock. And I proceeded with my all so common morning routine. Somehow I felt it would be a very good day, and the night promised to be even better.

When I was brushing my teeth I noticed I was a little flushed. Probably because of the lack of sleep. I decided to ignore it, since everyone does have a little fever once in a while. When I was having my morning practice, I got exhausted much easier than usual. In truth, I could barely finish my training routine. I guess doing hard physical training while feeling ill, even if it is just a little fever, isn't a intelligent thing to do. If father was here I'm sure he would reprimand me.

Waking up earlier really had its advantages. Once finished I my daily training and readied myself to another school day, I still had plenty of time ahead of me. I used it to cook a proper meal for lunch today. Yuuno had left his lunchbox with me again yesterday so I made a little extra just for him. I'm pretty confident in the cooking skills mother taught me with so much care and I wanted to be sure that he had at least a proper meal today. Because I knew that if let on by himself Yuuno would survive only of instant ramen and soft drinks. Just like the cousin he lived with.

With everything finished I still had some free time before Hayate and Signum comes to pick me up. So I turned on the TV and relaxed a little, slacking off once in a while wouldn't kill me.

–XXX–

I can't forget Hayate's face when I entered into Signum's car after just the first horn. It usually takes me about five minutes to leave home after they arrive. But today I was able to surprise her.

"Hmm..." Hayate eyed me with curiosity. Her fragile lips where curled in very cute expression as she pondered something.

I noticed her face distort in a grin, and immediately became self-conscious of the stare I was giving her. I gasped and turned to look at the window. My face was probably even redder now.

"Ha ha ha, you are so funny Nanoha. Spacing like this in the middle of the day. Is there anything wrong with you?" Hayate laughed.

"N… no, there is nothing wrong with me ok. I'm pretty fine and healthy, you see?" I stuttered a quick answer.

"Hmm… I don't know… you seem to be all right and not all right at the same time, could it be PMS? Because I become a total wreck when it hits me, you know it. Those days when I'm even more weird than normal" she commented nonchalantly. She has the social finesse of a brick.

If I wasn't in a car I would have face faulted. "Hayate how could you. You should not talk about this kind of stuff so bluntly".

"Why not? We're all girls here. And that is just the kind of thing girls talk when there is no boy around" she pressed on playfully.

"I know it. But still you could be a little more delicate. Anyway it isn't PMS, since my period won't begin until next week." I said to cut this embarrassing talk once and for all. I knew too well that Hayate never stops chewing a bone until reaching the marrow.

"Takamachi. I know it is rare on someone so young as you or Aruji. But you should not trust so much on period regularity. Many factors like your level of stress and nutrition habits have an impact on the time it takes for another period to come." Great. Even Signum was against me now.

_'Do anyone I hang around with know how to drop an unwanted conversation, without smacked in the head?'_ I tought.

I was starting to get very uneasy because of all this talking about period and PMS.

Just as I was about to cut it down for real, Hayate beamed "I know it! I will just call Shamal and have her come from the hospital to take a look at you during lunch break. Because, if it's not PMS you can have a cold or even the flu, ok?" Oh boy, how she was persistent.

"Hayate even if I'm not so good as you say. I could just go and see the school's nurse, it's not like the school would approve of you bringing Shamal in anyway." I tried to convince her.

"No, definitely no, Nanoha. The nurse is no good, I mean she is good but not good enough ok. Shamal is my personal physician and one of the best doctors you can find on this region of Japan. Neither the director or the school's nurse have ever complained when she came to check me up from time to time. In fact, I believe the nurse really likes it when Shamal comes to the school. Because, she always dreamed about being a successful medic, and Shamal is somewhat of a celebrity doctor." Hayate bragged while she puffed her small chest.

"It is true Takamachi. Thanks to the influence of Admiral Graham, Shamal was able to study abroad at Oxford and always had impressive grades. She is very famous among the medic community because of her diligence. Truly, her specialties may lay in neuromotor disorders and orthopedics. But for a simple check-up she is much more than qualified." Signum added strength to Hayate's plea.

Unable to stand this any longer, I pouted as we arrived at the school gates "Do as you wish, ok? Hayate."

Her only answer as she grinned was "Good girl. I will call Shamal right away."

What was I now to her, a dog?

–XXX–

Thanks to Hayate's persistence, I didn't go to the morning practice of the Bōjutsu Club. Instead I got dragged on to the Literature Club room with her. Yuuno had managed to get to school in time today, but was called to the teachers' room as soon as he put his feet on the school campus. So it were just we two here. Come to think of it. I definitely spend much more time with Hayate than anyone else, since that incident last year when I first met her.

Even though I'm a little irritated with her persistence on this matter. I can't neglect that she is just doing everything in her range to help one of her precious friends. Realizing so makes me very happy, because it shows how dear I'm to this girl.

I was thinking about those things while lying down on a couch that Hayate managed to smuggle here, along with a large quantity of other random stuff like a compact refrigerator and a PC, just for Yuuno's pleasure, during last semester. ___'I swear, where does she get all this? More importantly, how did she get it past the Student Council scrutiny?' __I_ always wonder it when I come here. But some questions are better if they are never voiced, so I remained quiet just as ever.

"Hey, Nanoha…" Hayate tries to get my attention.

"Yes, what is it Hayate? I know that when you make this face it is because something is bugging you." Is my answer to her.

"It's like… hmm…" Her cute stutter brings a little smile to my face.

"Do you remember the day we met each other for the first time don't you? What I mean is, I'm just doing what I can with this weak body of mine to try to help you. Just as you did to me that day. I hope you don't get mad with me."

Seeing her say this while facing the floor and hiding her face with her bangs, made me feel like a knife had been driven through my heart. While I was just thinking about me, I forgot that bellow all her mischievousness Hayate is a very fragile girl who can get hurt easily.

Unable to cope with the growing mixture of guilty over my own actions and happiness for having at least one person that cares for me so much. I stood up from the couch, and with a swift step found myself embracing her in a very awkward hug.

"Shh… shh. You don't have to cry for a thing so simple as that Hayate. Of course I'm not mad with you. Quite the contrary, I'm very, very happy to have a friend that cares for me so much. How could I forget that day? I would be unable to even if I lived for one thousand years."

Just as I said that. I found out that the one with tears rolling down her face wasn't Hayate, but me. And got myself carried to the distant land of my memories.

******~Memory~**

It was already late afternoon, on one of the last days before the summer vacation of my second year as a student of the Seishō Private Academy.

I was walking home after buying some groceries. I had become used to living alone a long time ago. Since all my family died in a car accident when I was nine years old. I survived it just because mother protected me at the cost of her own life.

Because of this I had made a decision. I would live to the best of my ability and one day I would be the one to save the lives of others. Maybe even join the JSDF Air Force, since I always loved to stare at the sky. And uphold the philosophy of the Fūwa Style that father left me. What I never thought, was that I would be able to do this so early.

"ELP… SOMEONE PLE… HELP!" At first I thought that I was hearing things.

But then "PLEASE… SOMEONE HELP ME!"

It was the voice of a girl crying for help. I closed my eyes and sharpened my other senses in search for its origins. Found out that it came from a nearby alleyway.

I immediately dropped the bag I carried and dashed to the source. The street was deserted, so it was up to me to do everything in my power to help someone in need. But just to be sure I set up my phone to dial-up 110, since the police would probably be need if this was more than I could handle by myself.

I was able to stalk soundless trough the shadows of the impending night, thanks to the techniques I had studied every day since I was at the kindergarten.

Upon reaching the corner from which the screams came from, I remembered my father's lessons and assessed the situation before proceeding. It would do no good if I who was trying to save someone got myself endangered as well.

Any calm that I had still managed to keep was blown to the skies as I saw it.

In a even more dark corner of the alleys. Two young men that looked like they were part of a gang of street delinquents, loomed over a girl about my aged. She was using a uniform similar to mine.

One of them was taking great pleasure in licking the blade of a pocket knife he carried. The other was armed with a steel pipe of about one and a half meter.

The girl was terrified. It looked like she had already given them her wallet and her silver wristwatch. But judging from their sadist expressions, I knew it would be not enough.

I silently crept behind one set of trash cans and prepared to lunge at them. It was quite likely they were here alone, even if they had more friends somewhere around here. I could easily take down a dozen of wretched scumbags like these, even if they had a gun or two.

Then I saw something that made me want to throw up. The girl was trying to crawl her way out of their reach, but was unable to stand. Next to her an electric wheelchair was toppled. They were playing with her because she wouldn't be able to run. How could those men attack a paraplegic girl that way? It simply wasn't human.

After judging my distance one last time. I dashed at them with the inhumanly fast speed that the Fūwa practitioners were known for.

Landing a solid punch at the ribcage of the man with the knife, I heard the sickening sound of bones being broken and memories of the accident flooded my mind. But I shook them off. It was no time to be distracted.

The man who I had hit staggered backwards while coughing hard. While I still had the element of surprise, and without stopping, I used the momentum I had built from my dash, spun my body and hit the other man's spine with a high knee kick. Once again cracked bones could be heard. He fell to the ground immediately rolling in pain.

Later I came to know that I rendered this man unable to walk for the rest of his life. A fitting punishment, I tought.

The other man regained his composure a little and tried the knife me in the back. I grabbed the steel pipe. While its balance wasn't perfect, now I was on my true element. A mere urchin would never be able to meet the might of Fūwa's Bōjutsu.

He trust his knife, I sidestepped and used the improvised staff as a lever to lock his arm in a very painful position. Then he committed the stupidity of trying to punch me in the face with his free hand. I twisted my improvised weapon just a little and once again the sound of bones breaking was heard in that alley. But this time I wanted to end the fight once and for all, and used my full strength to not just break, but also snap his arm bones. Blood splattered my once white uniform, as his own bones tore apart his muscles and blood vessels.

After this he fell unconscious to the ground, from the shock of the sharp pain. I had to apply first aid measures on the bastard, or else he would die from loss of blood.

Sometime in the middle of it all. The girl had passed up and was now unconscious as well. After calling the ambulance and explaining the situation to the cops, who showed a few minutes after everything have ended. I was able to go back home directly, since some of the senior officers were old acquaintances of my father, from the days when he acted as a famous body-guard.

When I was leaving the precinct, I heard one of them talking about how this demonic fighting style always frightened him.

_'Yes it's true that the Fūwa is a demonic Martial Art meant to break bones and rupture organs, with strikes that more closely resemble the power of a shotgun blast. But if I can use this demonic power to save the lives of others just as today. I would gladly be called a demon. Just like my father.'_ That was what I thought as I headed home that night.

About a week after that day. I was able to meet the girl that I saved from those delinquents. Her name was Yagami Hayate. She also was used to live by herself, since her parents disappeared when she was 5 years old and her only living relatives were on Europe.

After this meeting we quickly became friends. She lived very near my house, which was very convenient. Because all my other friends lived on the opposite side of the town.

******~Memory End~**

A few minutes after I had embraced Hayate the bell rang and we headed for our respective class rooms. The day was about to begin, and the new transfer student was keeping my anticipation levels sky-high.

–XXX–

Arriving at my class room with some spare time, I noticed the commotion that had been formed over the new student's identity. People were going as far as starting betting pools for things like his/her gender and nationality.

Some were coming up with fantastic spiels about the transfer student being an esper that belonged to a secret organization, or even more ridiculously a magical girl/boy coming up from another dimension to protect our city from some dark threat. I swear that those people are reading too much manga for their own good.

Not wishing to take part at any of this craziness. I just go to my seat and start revising yesterday's lessons. Considering our position on the very last row, I'm probably expected to be helping the transfer student for the next few days while he/she adapts to our school's environment.

The bell signaling the beginning of the first homeroom period rang. After we had stood, bowed and sat back on our chairs, the teacher called for the new student to come in.

As she entered our class room her, school uniform clad, form captured my eyes. She was tall, not very much but I still believe she was taller than me. Had a very beautiful and long golden-blond hair that reached bellow her knee line, That was tied in a long swaying ponytail in order to keep it off her face. She had a Caucasian complexion so she was probably European in origin.

But it was when my eyes met hers that I knew my life would change forever. They were a rich hue of red, even richer than the rising sun that decorated Japan's flag. And they had a special shine, just as if they were made of some kind precious gem. But there was something in they. Something that apparently only I could see among all the people in my class. Something that I knew was there, but couldn't knew exactly what it was.

She introduced herself in the following way "It's a pleasure to know you all, I'm Testarossa, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. I have moved here recently with my family from our previous residence in the Falkland Islands. My hobbies include reading and athletic practice, and I hope become friends to you all." She then did a graceful bow that she probably was practicing for a good time.

Then looking at the teacher she asked "Was it right, sensei?" Making an affirmative gesture, the teacher then motioned her to the seat right behind mine and began homeroom.

During the first break between classes, the unavoidable flood of classmates reached Testarossa's desk. She was trying her best to answer the storm of questions but it was clear that she was getting uneasy quickly.

In a very Suzuka-ish gesture I stood up from my chair and hit the desk with my open palm. The rattling sound startled my unaware classmates, along with Testarossa. Their gazes were met by frighteningly cold eyes. Unable to cope with the guaranteed Tsukimura method of crowd control, which I managed to emulate very well. They headed back to their desks, defeated.

Siting back at my chair and turning my attention towards the confused transfer student. I extended my hand to her and said "Takamachi Nanoha, I'm glad to meet you Testarossa." Her brain took a few moments to process the information. Probably she wasn't that good with Japanese.

She nevertheless took my hand and shook it back "You really saved me over there, please call me Fate. By the way, where did you learn to greet in a western way like this?"

Scratching the back of my head with my free hand I answered "Nyahaha… it's that I have a childhood friend that is half-British, so it's natural that I'd learn something about how the people in the West live. Oh, yes, she studies here at this school too. Her name is Banings, Arisa Banings. I can introduce you during lunch break if you want."

Fate's eyes widened in shock. She'd probably realized Arisa's identity, a thing that most of the students here and even some teachers didn't knew. My suspicions were confirmed when she spoke again.

"Banings… as in Edward Banings? The current British Prime-Minister?" She disbelieved her own words.

I confirmed it in a natural way "Yup, just like it. But it is a secret that only her close friends here know. So please if you could keep it as this we would be glad."

As the next class teacher entered the room, we were forced to cut our conversation.

We continued with these small exchanges between classes as the morning progressed, and I filled her in with all the information about my other friends and the school.

At least until the lunch bell rang and Hayate came in dragging me, without giving me the chance to say a thing.

Casting off an apologetic look to Fate, which by the way had a little smile creeping on her face. I was dragged by the mad brunette to the nurse's office.

–XXX–

As we arrived there.

Shamal was lecturing the school's nurse on something about the several different kinds of minor traumas she was allowed to tend to here at school and the ones that she should call proper medical assistance. The nurse's eyes beamed with satisfaction for being able to have a talk with a revered doctor such as Shamal.

When she noticed our presence. Or rather, when Hayate made our presence noticed with a loud cough.

Shamal smiled kindly in a very motherly way and said "Ah! Good afternoon Nanoha. How are you feeling today? Hayate called me earlier this morning saying that you had something that could range from PMS to a flu case and that she wanted me, and only me, to examine you."

I felt my face burn up from the embarrassment. But followed suit as Shamal motioned me to one of the beds.

"I'm fine Shamal, seriously. I'm just a little short on sleep and anxious about something I'm going to do."

As she put a cold stethoscope at my bare back I shivered a little.

"Are you sure it is all Nanoha? You really look a little too exhausted just as Hayate said. But I can't see any indicative symptoms right now. Nevertheless I guess it will be good to ask your school's nurse to give you the rest of the day off. I want you to drink a lot of water and rest properly for the rest of the day, ok? And if you feel anything strange, just call Hayate and I will drop at your house in no time. Now come on, I will give you a ride home. My car is parked at the school's lot."

The nurse filled the required forms at Shamal's request.

Hayate waved us from the school's entrance and then return to her class as the bell rang.

Inside Shamal's classy Chrysler 300C.

I had a talk with her about a great deal of topics. Mostly I sought out guidance regarding a certain 'thing' that I would be doing tonight. She was very serious, even more than Signum generally is, when she asked me about how I intended to do it and if I was sure that neither me nor Yuuno had any problems. But I assured her that we both had made blood tests last month and the doctor we went to said they showed no problem at all. There was no better person for me to ask these kinds of questions anyway and Shamal was a medic. She surely knew how to keep her patients' secrets.

–XXX–

Feeling a little lighter as I stepped inside my home. I took care of some of the easiest chores and left the harder ones for tomorrow.

Having half of the day off certainly was handy. I could reclaim some of the sleep I had lost last night and wait for Yuuno's arrival in my best shape. Before tugging under my covers, I quickly selected the ensemble I would be wearing tonight. Certainly one of my favorites.

It was composed of a pink pleated mini-skirt, a white leather belt adorned with brilliant rhinestones and a white blouse with some pink and blue geometric decals. Over it I would wear a small pink vest with some frills and to complete it. A brand new pair of pink/white Converse sneakers and thigh-high white stockings. Of course I picked up the prettiest underwear I had. But these, Yuuno would find out latter.

–XXX–

Latter this night...

I was feeling much better thanks to Shamal. I will be sure to thank her properly tomorrow, and also Hayate. If it wasn't for her insistence, I probably would not even be able to go out tonight.

Yuuno was wordless as I stepped out of my house. I took it as a sign that he liked what he saw.

He was dressed in a stylish green blazer with matching pants, and an orange buttoned shirt below. He had no necktie and the first row of buttons was open. His look was complemented by a pair of expensive looking leather shoes and a silvered wristwatch.

He beckoned me to his cousin's motorcycle. A classic looking American model. It even had a sidecar attached to it, which I promptly entered.

We rode out to the downtown area. Dinned at a cozy small restaurant ran by one of my mother's friends. It was really the best dinner I had in a very long time. Not just because of the food, which was superb by the way. But because I didn't had to savor it alone like always. That reminded me just like Hayate did this morning, that I still had people to care and be cared by in this world.

I did my best to not cry while we rode from one place to the other. We went to the cinema, karaoke, watched a street perform and even an absurdly silly puppet show that God knows how Yuuno found out about. It really had been a long time since I felt this alive.

But eventually the night was coming to an end. We found our way to the hotel room that Yuuno had reserved yesterday. It was really luxurious. He probably had to work his blood out to afford just this single night.

Once we had made it for the bed and turned the lights off. I can say for certain that this was a night that I will never forget.

The next day would be Saturday.

And I couldn't care less for what was going to happen. This night I just wanted to make sure that the world knew that Takamachi Nanoha lived and was happy just for once.

–XXX–

******A/N:** At least complete. This chapter 2 was very hard to rebuild. But I got to the point where I left 'Ties' and am going to continue from here. I'm sorry if this chapter was to big, but I wanted to depict a very important day on Nanoha's life. The consequences of it will echo through this story until it's end.

I'm thankful for all your support. Please keep it up.

Farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

Binds

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**Disclaimer: **I don't any of the copyrighted material present in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

–XXX–

**Chapter 3**

The next day...

It was raining when I woke up. I was completely weary from last night, but couldn't bring myself to regret it. The steady sound of Yuuno's breathing by my side was further draining me of the will to do anything. Since he had paid for a full day stay in this room, we won't have to leave until next nightfall. So, I decided to lay low and just sleep a little more.

It only life could be so simple.

I was woken up again by the buzzing sound of my phone, which was laying in the bedside table on silent mode. Looking at its display I found out that the one calling me was none other than Hayate.

"Hi hi, It's Nanoha here. What do you want Hayate?" My voice was still sleepy when I said this.

"Nanoha, are you ok? You sound more exhausted than yesterday. You wasn't at home when we went there to pick you today, and didn't came to school too. So I decided to call you just to see if you were not in trouble." She sounded genuinely worried.

"I'm ok Hayate. You see, I'm with Yuuno right now and..."

"Hmm, I see it. I'll call you later then. I don't want to interrupt anything important. Bye, Nanoha." She had not just cut me up while I was speaking. But hanged without letting me explain the situation. Oh well. The worst she could be think off was the truth anyway.

Ignoring Hayate's quirky personality. I found out that it was past noon already. At least, I was feeling a lot better now. Shifting to my right side, I found out that something was missing from the room. Yuuno was nowhere to be seen.

Just as I was about to get up, go take a bath and dressing up again, Yuuno came back. My attention instantly shifted to what he was carrying. He had with him a tray with a deliciously smelling breakfast on it. I could listen to my stomach growling when I saw it. Obvious, since I slept past both breakfast and lunch.

Never in my whole life had I imagined that one day, I would wake up with someone bringing me breakfast in this way. _'Just as if we were newly weds...'_ Realizing my last thought, my face burned with embarrassment.

Yuuno smiled and sat by my side "I'm glad you liked it. When I woke up you were still sleeping, I was going to wake you so that we could leave. But your sleeping face was so cute that I couldn't bring myself to disturb you. And instead went out to bring you something to eat when you waked."

I was too busy wolfing down the food he brought me to get pissed by his teasing. So I let him escape unharmed, for now.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against mine, just when I was tasting a delicious honey toast, stunning me.

"You should have seen your face right now." He said "It was worth your weight in gold."

I forgot about my half-eaten breakfast. And pulled him closer to me again. Pursuing more of that addicting sensation, I practically robbed the air out of him.

Out of surprise, he struggled to free himself.

But in the end, my martial artist body won the contest and I pushed him against bed. I disengaged from the vicious kiss to let he catch his breath up.

"Whoa! Calm down, Nanoha." He said futilely.

But the White Devil inside of me had already broken her shackles. There was nothing I could, or wanted to do to resist my instincts.

He dodged my next pounce by chance and said "We have to leave the room in one hour Nanoha. We don't have time for it now."

"I'll pay for it with the money father left me. You won't run from me, Yuuno Scrya."

"Ok then, Takamachi Nanoha. If you really want this, two can play this game." He swept my left leg knocking me of balance and rolled over, assuming the higher position.

The shock from the sudden change in position made me gasp. It was quite a slip-up to be caught in such a poorly executed move.

"So, where did we stopped last night?" He said.

And soon we found ourselves embraced under the silken covers again.

–XXX–

**A/N:** Well, that was a super short one. Just a little bit of eye candy for my beloved readers. He he he. I hope I wasn't too much hentaish. I don't want to change this fic to M rating. This and the fact that I find reading explicit descriptive material kind of disgusting. Teasing and implied things are much more appealing to me. I hope you all liked this chapter and are waiting for the next one.

Farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

Binds

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**Disclaimer: **I don't any of the copyrighted material present in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

–XXX–

**A/N:** Finally this chapter is complete. On it, our POV changes from Nanoha to Fate as we relive the day both of them met for the first time from Fate's perspective. I hope you all like this temporary change of pace.

–XXX–

**Chapter 3**

******~Memory~**

It happened when I was six years old. But, I still remember it as just as if it were yesterday. It was a clear and bright Sunday morning in the island of Sicily, right after the Mass had ended...

"Mother, mother. Can we go see the horses now? I really, really love they." I was clinging to the long black dress of a tall woman with violet colored hair and eyes. This woman is my mother, Precia Testarossa. She is the best and most beautiful mother in the world.

"No, I want to go have ice cream. You promised me mom." On the other side of mother's dress another girl was copying my actions. And she is identical to me too. That is because she is my twin sister Alicia. She is the older one though. I love her too, but sometimes she is so dumb.

Mother patted the Alicia's head gently "My dear, we can have your ice cream while Fate sees the horses. We have gone to the park last week, just as you wanted. Now is Fate's turn to choose."

"Hmm. I guess it's all right then, but only if I get a super big one, and with a cherry." Alicia pouted while puffing her cheeks.

"Ho ho, of course my dear. I will get you the biggest ice cream you have ever had, with as many cherries as you would like."

"Precia can we go now?" Asked a man's voice.

Turning to see its owner, I smiled and hugged him "Father, father. Mother said we can go see the horses today."

He lifted me in the air and spun around before putting me in the ground again "So, that is how it is going to be. We should go now then. The horse farm is a little far away from the city."

"If you had finished talking to the priest. I can see no reason for not to go now, Dear." Mother took mine and Alicia's hands and walked to our car.

"Say Fate, have you decided the name of your new horse yet?" Father asked me while driving.

"Yes, I'll call him Fulmine. Because he will be the fastest horse in the whole world." I beamed with joy over the first horse father gave to me.

After this things changed forever...

******~Memory End~**

–XXX–

"Mmm... mmm... Just five more minutes please." I murmur these words while still half-asleep.

The sensation of something cold and wet tickles my cheeks. Not wanting to give up on my last precious moments of sleep. I try to shoo whatever is doing it by rolling to my right side and wrapping tightly in my covers.

A few seconds later the offender begins to bark angrily.

Grunting like a bear that was forced to end its hibernation before spring, I say "Go out Arf, the alarm hasn't even rang yet. Go pester Chrono just for once please."

My stupid dog seems to not understand her mistress's orders.

She took hold of my covers with her mouth and jerked them violently, uncovering my night-gown only clad body in a single powerful move. It was probably easy to her, since Arf is a very big dog.

The cold air makes me recoil instinctively in a fetal position. Shivers run down my spine causing me to become wide awake.

Arf finishes her assault slamming her side in my dresser, causing my alarm clock to fall and almost hit me in the head.

Looking at its display shocked, I curse "Damn it, I've slept past the alarm again."

–XXX–

It's a good thing that I always set up my alarm for at least one hour earlier than I need. In order to be able to do my morning routine without rushing.

First, I go take a short bath and dress up in my running gear. A yellow sports bra under a black hooded windbreaker with a golden trim running down the arms, matching windpants and a pair of black/golden running shoes. Black and gold are my favorite colors as one could guess.

I grab my Ipod, and place it on my arm strap. That way I can listen to my favorite songs and still move freely.

I pick Arf , put her leash on and got out for our morning jog. I had moved recently to this place, and don't know the neighborhood very well yet. So, I chose to just run around the block for the next half hour.

The second time I pass in front of our new house. I spot my older brother Chrono washing his car a, in my opinion oversized, dark-blue Dodge Charger R/T. By his side in the front lawn his wife Amy, my nephew Karel and niece Leira are relaxing in the soft rays of the morning sun.

I wave at them. But continue my jog nevertheless.

When I finished my run. Some men were unloading the cargo of two trucks into our house. They are part of the crew from my mother's fleet.

Among the many items they are carrying one calls my attention. It was covered by a dust cloth, but I would recognize it anywhere.

It was a motorcycle. In truth it was my motorcycle. A carbon Ducati Diavel, with a golden finish in place of the traditional red one. It's fast and beautiful, the two things that I like the most.

I finally got both my driver's license and IDP just a few days before moving to Japan. So, I'm allowed to ride it.

–XXX–

After jogging, I took a shower and went down to the dinning room to have breakfast with my family. But before it. I dressed in my new school's uniform.

It was the typical Japanese 'sailor uniform' I've heard so much about. This one was full white with black lines decorating the end of the blouse's sleeve and collar. Finding the skirt too short for my own comfort, I added one of my favorite black thighs. A pair of plain leather shoes completes my school ensemble.

I dressed in this way, and not in my riding gear. Because mother said she would take me to school at least in the first day, to be sure that I remembered the way there. But I knew she was just being overprotective again. Not that it got on my nerves anyway.

–XXX–

Arriving at the dining room.

I greet the people who are there waiting for me, with a warm smile "Good morning to everyone."

"Morning to you too auntie Fate." The first two to return my greeting were the energetic three years old twins, Karel and Leira. Their antics were so much like me and Alicia when we were young, that one could think we are truly blood related.

"Ah, how are you today Fate? They saw you running with Arf this morning and started making quite a fuss about it." Amy was next. She was my brother's wife and an ex-member of my mother's fleet crew. She's half-British, half-Italian. And used to be one of the best Intelligence and Communications Officer in the whole Royal Navy.

"I'm doing very well, thanks. Maybe they want come with me and Arf on our next jog. What do you think, sweeties?" I answered her with a wide smile. And ruffled the smooth brown hair of the twins.

"Yay! Can we mom?" Karel was excited.

"Hmm, I don't know. Isn't you auntie a little too fast for you two?" Amy was quite the mama bear.

"I promise I'll slow down, just a bit. It'll be no problem to keep up with them. And who knows, if they start now, one day they may even become faster than me." I played along, while hugging them from behind.

"Pretty please?" Leira looked at her mother with puppy like eyes. No one can resist that. So Amy just sighed and gave up with a nod.

"You hear papa, auntie Fate will take us to run with Arf~" They were overjoyed at the news.

"Hu hu, yes my dears. But first, you two have to make sure you eat properly. Or you won't have energy to keep up with your speedy demon of an auntie." I should have been waiting for this. The next to speak was Chrono Harlaown, my older adoptive brother.

He too was a member of the Royal Navy, just like everyone in the Harlaown family have been for generations. He was a former member of the Fleet Air Arms that some years ago decided to join the Navy Police, because of his intense sense of justice.

The agents of the NP are known as 'Regulators' because of their parent organization name. Chrono is known as a genius among them because of his powerful analytical capabilities.

He is very stern and serious. Always living by the NP's motto 'Ne Cede Malis', meaning 'Never give in to Evil'. But he has a soft side he shows only to his loved ones. And a very annoying habit of teasing me whenever he sees he a chance.

Starting from next years I too want to trace his steps and join the Air Arm, and moving on to the NP after I finish the fighter pilot training course.

As a member of both the Testarossa and the Harlaown families, excellence was part of my body and spirit. I was aiming for nothing less than become the best among the Aces of the Royal Navy. The next great Ace of Navy.

If I could achieve this. I would be allowed to serve along with everyone in mother's fleet.

"Chrono, don't provoke Fate just before her first day in her new school." Mother intervened to help me.

"Yes Ma'am... erm... Mother." Chrono stumbled in his own words.

"At least wait for her to return before doing it." I felt a large sweat drop fall out of the back of my head with this last declaration.

"Mother..." I said, directing my appeal to the woman in question.

Lindy Harlaown, current head of the Harlaown family. A very young, for her position, and prominent Rear admiral in the Royal Navy. She was in command of her own fleet after barely reaching the age of 40. And was considered a prodigy among the senior officers. Her carrier was even sponsored by the commander of the Royal Navy, Admiral Gil Graham.

The flagship of mother's fleet is named Arthra. Her name comes from the old medieval legend of King Arthur. Some researchers advocate that the 'King of Battles' might indeed have been a woman. Among many other supposed names, the one that are more common to refers to this character are Arthra, Arthuria and Altria. But no one can come to a consensus regarding this theory.

After having breakfast, with my family. I make the final preparations in order to go to my new school. When I return to the dining room to go with mother to her car. She calls me.

"Fate, I almost forgot because of all this mess from the moving. But yesterday some papers from the Italian Embassy came for you to sign. I can't really read what is written there. But considering that they are like the ones I signed last year." She handed me a stack of papers.

My anticipation level couldn't be higher. I was waiting for these papers to arrive for nearly two years. I took a look at them.

Indeed what I was reading was an adoption request that I had made when I was sixteen. The subject of the request was a, now nine years old, girl named Caro Ru Lushe. She was banished from her home village named Alzas, located in a very isolated and harsh region of the Italian Alps, under the accusation of being some kind of monster.

And now after two years of a gruelling process I'm finally able to assume the role of her legal guardian. Considering my situation of not having a fixed home and living among the military it was really a miracle that I actually was granted her custody. In truth it would not be possible if not for the help of both mother and Admiral Graham.

I also tried to issue a request for the guard of another child. A boy victim of child abuse named Erio Mondial, but this request was instantly negated because I was too young at the time. So, I had to ask mother to do it instead of me. No matter what, Erio is as much my son as I'm Lindy's daughter.

I signed the papers and left them with mother so that she could send them to the Embassy for me. When I return from school I'll be sure to call Caro's orphanage to personally give her the big news.

After this we finally went to school.

–XXX–

Mother took me to school in her luxurious navy-blue Rolls Royce Wraith. This car is one of the few things mother never gets separated from. Because it belonged to her late husband Clyde Harlaown. It really has a lot of sentimental value for her.

It travels around the world with our other personal belongings, like my Diavel and Chrono's Charger. In one of the Arthra's unused cargo holds.

The Arthra has never been loaded to her full capacity up to now. Her total displacement when fully loaded with weapons and ammunition, including a whole squad of F-35, is of more or less 55,000 long tons. Half of that of an American Nimitz-class aircraft carrier.

She was designed as a multi-purpose light fleet carrier. Built specifically to operate the Excalibur-class Rail cannon. This weapon of ultimate destruction is the most powerful long-range cannon in the whole RN. It was nicknamed 'The Sword of Promised Victory' by the Navy.

Other seven vessels like the Arthra had been built to operate this same class of cannon. But 3 of them had been decommissioned thanks to critical failures in the nuclear power plant required to power both the ship and the Excalibur.

In our way to school, mother turned on the radio. I didn't understand much of what was being said by the announcer, because of his fast paced tone. But it seemed to be some kind of morning news program.

Mother was visibly upset by the news about a British fleet being stationed for the installation of advanced Japanese made electronics and computer systems, at the Yokosuka dockyards.

The fleet in question was the Arthra's. And the news were saying that local manifestants were protesting against its presence. Saying that the Arthra was here just to threaten Pyongyang with the Excalibur.

There were even wild stories about the Arthra being loaded with the Arc-en-Ciel anti-matter warhead. Currently, the world's most powerful device of mass destruction. It could wipe small countries from the face of this world in one blast.

"Mother, is it true that the Artha is carrying such a weapon?" I ask without even thinking.

Her answer came in a grim tone that made my blood chill "The Arc-en-Ciel, the deadliest by-product of Precia Testarossa's research. That weapon should never have been made in the first place. May God forgive us all, if it is ever used for war."

Though mother is a military commander. I forgot that she hates the idea of harming people. She always tries her best to achieve a peaceful resolution in any conflict she is involved.

"But even if it is to be true. You are still a civilian Fate, I can't talk about these things with you." She said directing her words to me this time.

"Mother..." was I could say.

–XXX–

We finally arrived at the school gates.

The whole travel didn't took more than twenty minutes. But the heavy mood that was set up between us made it look like an entire hour had passed.

This school was a high-grade private high school, named Seishō Private Academy. What surprised me when I saw it for the first time was that it had a high number of students that there weren't pure-blooded Japanese, a good chunk of them probably complete strangers just like me.

Mother gave me a mobile phone with a golden metallic triangle strap hanging from it.

"Fate, call me if anything goes wrong ok? I'll come up the fastest I can. The number is already in your phone's memory."

I nodded.

"One more thing, people may try to bully you because of me. And I know you are a kind and gentle girl. So, try to not get hurt." she sighed deeply.

She had a guilty expression in her face as she spoke again "This is your last high school year, and I'm very sorry that because of me you could never stay at one place for enough time to make true friends of your age. So please endure it for just a few more months. I have managed to get permission from Gil to stay here some time after the Avalon system gets installed. This way you can at least finish your studies in just one school."

She sighed again and continued "I know it's not much. But that is the best I can for you. And also..."

I couldn't listen to her self-deprecation anymore. I hugged her to show that I wasn't as hurt as she thought.

"Mother, please don't blame your self that way. You did much more for me than I'll be ever able to repay. So, don't cry because of me, ok?"

I was met with mocking gazes from the other teenagers around. But there was no way I would let my mother look so sad and don't do anything to cheer her up.

"Fate..." was all she could say.

–XXX–

Inside the school.

I asked a passing couple for directions to the teachers' room.

Arriving there, I met my new homeroom teacher. I answered to his questions about my previous schools and academic records. Then followed him to my new classroom a few minutes before the bell rang.

I waited at the door for a couple of minutes before being called in by the teacher. Sliding the door open, I entered my new classroom.

When I walked through the door. I was met with a variety of stares. Some contained curiosity, some lust and even a few were full of envy. Just like any other place in the world, people here also used to think more about how a person looks, than who she is.

But not all of the stares were equal. One of them, coming from a pair of sapphire-blue eyes, look me as if it were diving into my very soul. And seeing something there that even I wasn't aware of. That was when I understood. My life will never be the same after meeting those eyes.

I proceeded with my well rehearsed self-introduction "It's a pleasure to know you all, I'm Testarossa, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. I have moved here recently with my family from our previous residence in the Falkland Islands. My hobbies include reading and athletic practice, and I hope become friends to you all."

I was sincere in the first part. But sincerely disbelieved I would be able to become friends with any one of the students here. I never had a true friend in my whole life. And it was probable that it would remain that way for a long time, if not forever.

"Was it right, sensei?" I looked at the teacher seeking for a confirmation that I had done it right.

He nodded and pointed me to a seat that was located in the very last row of the windows side of the room. A seat that was right behind that of the owner of those inquisitive eyes, that were more blue than the waters of the ocean that I so much loved.

The first break between classes came eventually.

And with it what I was fearing the most. A horde of curious students congregated around my desk in an instant. They shouted questions so rapidly that I couldn't even understand what they were saying.

My, normally supressed, demophobia kicked in. I was about to cower in fear when it happened.

Bang!

An ear-piercing sound startled the mob that assaulted me, as well as myself. The source of it was the girl who sat right before me. She leered at the other students and they left my desk even quicker than they had come. Probably they feared her because of something.

The girl had a long, but not as long as mine, brown hair, that she kept tied in a strange kind of side ponytail. Her body was well-built, more than I was indeed, probably she was used to do some heavy physical training on a daily basis. Nevertheless, she was beautiful. A kind of beauty I had never met in my whole life.

She sat back at her chair and said something I didn't understand at first. I was still shocked, so my brain didn't processed her words quick enough. I finally understood it when she extended her hand.

"Takamachi Nanoha, I'm glad to meet you Testarossa." Her gesture brought me back to the real world.

Her western styled greeting was a balm, compared to all this bowing around thing that Japanese people love to do.

I shook her hand back and said "You really saved me over there, please call me Fate. By the way, where did you learn to greet in a western way like this?"

She scratched the back of her head nervously with her free hand "Nyahaha… it's that I have a childhood friend that is half-British, so it's natural that I'd learn something about how the people in the West live. Oh, yes, she studies here at this school too. Her name is Banings, Arisa Banings. I can introduce you during lunch break if you want."

I felt my jaw hitting the floor when said this. I was probably wrong in my assumptions. But still sought confirmation to my doubts.

"Banings… as in Edward Banings? The current British Prime-Minister?" I asked, not believing in my own words.

She confirmed it nonchalantly "Yup, just like it. But it is a secret that only her close friends here know. So please if you could keep it as this we would be glad."

Edward Banings was a successful Ceo in a large multinational mining and IT corporation. He attained the position of Prime-Minister two years ago with promises of an extensive revision of the aging British legal system and a complete remanagement of the Commonwealth economic policies. Up to now, he has been met with strong opposition within the House of Lords.

It was true that he has a daughter, his only child, who lives outside of the Great Britain. But for her to be living here in Japan and coming to the same school as me. That was an almost impossible coincidence. Or so I thought.

–XXX–

During the other breaks before lunch, she told me some facts about this school and her other friends that study here.

According to her, all students are expected to join at least one of the extracurricular activities clubs if they want to successfully make their way to college.

Well, not that I would go to a Japanese college anyway. But joining one of those clubs can at least give me something to do with my free time. Considering that I really like reading, and even writing at some times, I thought about joining the Literature Club. I decided to ask her about it first.

"Nanoha, isn't it? Do you happen to know something about the Literature Club? I really like books. So, it might be a good place to start."

"Nyahaha..." Once again she gave that peculiar laughter, but now she was scratching her left cheek with a finger.

"Yes. And actually I happen to be some kind of member of it. Well, I filled the forms and all. Like all of my friends. But only two of us really hang in there generally. And that's just because they are the laziest of us."

"Truth be told, we only joined that club so we could use the room for our own leisure. But if you want to join. I can get you there in no-time." Was her answer to my question.

Actually I thought it was quite a smart move of their part. Underhanded, but smart nevertheless. Filling up a club with your friends so that you can use the room for your own purposes seems like a very good strategy. I might join them. Having a place just to hang around when I don't want to do anything can be handy.

But since I didn't wanted to be grouped with whoever were those two lazy people. I asked her about some club that had real activities to do. A sportive one this time.

"Erm, ok I'll consider joining you and your friends. But I was thinking if there was no club around here that does some real activities. Is there any athletics or sports club that still has room to new members?"

"Actually there is one. The Artistic Gymnastics Club, they have few members because of how exigent they are on the skill level of whoever joins them."

"Hmm, interesting. I happens to be at national level on my home country. I just didn't knew there was a gymnastics club here. I'll check it on Monday."

"Nyahaha, I thought so. You really do look like a skilled athlete. You have a very well-shaped body, so I imagined you would look very good in a leotard."

_'What did she just said now? Was this girl flattering me?'_ The thought of it made me blush. And I saw her smile shrewdly.

Anyway, what really shocked me were the identities of her friends.

In order of who she told me about first, they were.

Arisa Banings. I already knew about her from our earlier talk.

Tsukimura Suzuka. Nanoha told me that this Suzuka girl was the smartest student in the whole academy. All of her grades were perfect, even the athletic ones. She really has all of the three Bs. Body, Brains and Beauty.

Suzuka's family is a very traditional one, dating from some old Japanese historic period I don't care to remember. One generation ago, they made an incredible fortune in the field of robotics and electronics. Both of her parents were genius engineers, and Suzuka inherited their talent.

What surprised me with this girl was her family. The Avalon system mother talked about this morning, was manufactured by the Tsukimura Electronics Industry.

This coincidences were beginning to get scary. But they didn't stopped there.

The next one, was Nanoha's boyfriend. When I heard this. I don't know why, but I felt something stab in my chest. Anyway, the boy's name was Yuuno Scrya.

She also said that Yuuno is the second most intelligent student of this school, only behind Tsukimura Suzuka in grades. But that he probably is the laziest person in the whole world. Always searching for an easy way to do everything.

He is a descendant of a Middle-Eastern clan of explorers and traders, that were said to have helped in many important archeological breakthroughs for centuries.

In fact, most of my biological mother's, Precia Testarossa, research was based on artifacts digged by his clan.

But when she told me about a girl she'd became friends with just last year. I felt like a rock had been forced down my gullet.

The name of the girl was Yagami Hayate, quarter-Belkan, quarter-British, half-Japanese. Aside from her fantastic genetics. What impressed me the most was when Nanoha mentioned that Hayate was the niece of no one other than the commander of the British Royal Navy, Admiral Gil Graham.

Whatever was that were happening here. I couldn't bring myself to believe it was just a coincidence anymore. There must be something happening in the background. Things like these are too much convenient to be natural.

–XXX–

When the lunch bell rang a girl in a wheelchair came and dragged Nanoha to somewhere by force. She was probably Yagami Hayate.

Nanoha gave me an apologetic look. I couldn't hold my laughter at this situation.

When I came back from the cafeteria. Nanoha was still nowhere to be seen. I came to know that she had gotten the rest of the day off, on a medical leave. Probably just a cold the teacher said.

Without Nanoha, the afternoon classes passed slowly. But finally the bell marking the end of today's classes rang.

I called mother and went home with her.

–XXX–

Once I arrived home.

I played with Arf, Leira and Karel for some time. Washed, waxed and polished the painted and metallic parts of my Diavel to a mirror's sheen. Took a long well-deserved hot bath. Dined with my family. And the went to my room.

–XXX–

I had been waiting the whole day to do this. But when I'm finally able to call Caro's orphanage it's already 10 PM here. I did a quick time conversion before calling. I would be probably still 3 PM in the region of Italy the orphanage is located. So, it was ok to call.

After some time, an orphanage clerk finally answered the call. Didn't they know how much these international calls cost?

I switched to Italian, and said "Good afternoon. I'm Fate Testarossa, Caro Ru Lushe's new legal guardian. May I talk with her now, please?"

She was probably studying now. The orphanage, which was by the way a girls-only Church institution, also works as a boarding school. So, the interns rarely leave its walls.

After explaining that I was making an international call, the clerk said she would call Caro. But only if I kept the call short.

A few moments later.

"Hi there, how are you Fate?" Caro's voice still is as beautiful and pure as ever. I wonder how anyone could think that this girl is a monster.

"I'm doing very well, thanks. But how about you Caro? Is everything alright in the orphanage? Did anyone try to bully you?" I asked worriedly. I guess that it's only now that I can understand how powerful this thing called motherly instinct is.

"Huh, I'm fine. Everything is going ok here, and no one has been mean to me. The only thing is that I still feel lonely sometimes. I wish I could be with you now." She said in a voice that didn't carried much hope that her wish would come true.

"Well then, I have big news to tell you Caro."

I could listen to she holding her breath on the other side of the line "Are you saying that finally..."

"Yes,finally it is over, Caro. I'm your new legal guardian from now on. That is, if you would let me be your new mother."

She didn't answer me but the way she started crying at my words, confirmed that is was what she wanted.

"I think the nun will get very mad if I keep you for more time. I'll ask mother to book an air passage for you as soon as possible. You will be living in Japan with us from now on. I love you Caro. Bye." I said and just when I was about to hang up.

"Th- Thank you, Fa- Fate. I really, really love you too." She hung up. Probably the nun is scolding her right now, for leaving the class for so much time.

Caro's last words remembered me of that day so long ago. And I couldn't help but to let tears roll down my cheeks before I fell asleep.

******~Memory~**

It was a rainy Tuesday. Another day that I will never forget as long as I live.

There was I, a lone, frail and hurt six-year-old girl, trying to look strong in front of all the adults around me. That is least expected from the last member of the powerful Testarossa family, some said.

But it wasn't they that were staring at the caskets of her father, mother and sister, and trying to not shed a single tear.

_' A Testarossa should always be proud and show no weakness in front of others.'_ These words were part of the legacy father left me. Honoring them was my duty as his daughter.

The priest came to talk with me. He said father had a talk with him on Sunday, right before the attack, and that he wished that if something like this happened. And any of his daughters that continued to live after he and mother died. Be sent to an isolate orphanage on the countryside, the same one Caro in is now, and stay there until she could take care of herself.

I would be sent there next Saturday.

I had made a decision to accept anything father had planed to me before dying. So I would just endure it for as long as needed.

It was getting late and one of the maids, took me to my room. But before leaving the funeral, or should I say, the party for those who were here. A man stopped me.

I'll never forget him. He had a shoulder length, grayish-purple disheveled hair and brown eyes that shone with greed. His smile was a twisted grin of pleasure and desire. He looked down on me but didn't said a word.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my family's funeral?" I confronted him.

"I'm just one of your parent's collaborator, child. There is no reason to be this aggressive. Though I can see that the blood of Precia Testarossa really run in your veins. You are just like her, cutting to the chase like this."

"Let's go, mistress Fate. I will not be good for you if you stay here for more time." The maid beckoned me.

After that day, I had never returned to the Testarossa's properties on Sicily, or met that man again.

But I always knew, that both of these things would not last forever.

******~Memory End~**

–XXX–

******Interlude**

On the old city of London. The phone over the desk of a seasoned naval officer rings.

A girl with short wild gray hair pick up the receiver and says "Meow! Father is not here now. If you want to leave a message, I can tell him to call you back later."

"Lotte, where is Admiral Graham? There an urgent matter that I must discuss with him, personally." Lotte didn't recognize the strange voice.

"Father isn't here now, and if you can't leave a message. Then call later, please. Now if you forgive me, I have some tasty snacks to eat."

"Stupid girl, it about the Bel-"

"Bye~" Lotte hung up.

After all, she had some tasty fish nuggets to eat. And someone who can't even leave a message, or say his name, might wait a little more.

******Interlude End**

–XXX–

******A/N:** This was the last of the rewritten chapters. From now on everything will be original to 'Binds', keep following if you like it up to this point. As you all can see the true story has not even began yet. And just as always, leave any comments you'd like in the review section. I really do appreciate every one of your opinions.

That's all for today folks!

Thank you for you time and support.

Farewell.


	5. Chapter 5

Binds

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the copyrighted material present in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

–XXX–

**Chapter 5**

Saturday night...

I got home a little late from my date with Yuuno.

Before I say goodbye to him. I ask "Hey, Yuuno. Do you still have that spare movie ticket?"

"Hmm, Actually yes. I was planning on selling it at very overpriced value tomorrow. Since all the tickets have already been sold, it is bound to be people that would buy one for any amount of money someone asks. But if you have another idea. I can give it to you."

"Nyahaha, actually I have. There's a girl, her name is Fate, that transferred to my classroom a couple of days ago. I got her phone number a little before Hayate towed me out of my class. And was thinking, that if you don't care..." I was really embarrassed of asking him this after knowing he had plans for that ticket.

"I could give you the ticket to invite her to come with us. Isn't it?" He completed my sentence for me.

"Well... if it's not going to be a burden to you. I mean, if you really want to sell the ticket. I really can't complain." I was starting to get very awkward because of my selfishness.

"How can I deny anything you ask me, Nanoha? Of course you can invite her if you want." He says looking right into my eyes.

I feel myself starting to blush, and make my way to my doorstep.

Before entering home, I turn on my heels and smile at him "Thank you Yuuno. I really love you."

"I love you too, Nanoha. Sleep well, ok?"

"Ok! Bye Yuuno!" I wave at him, until he is out of my sight.

–XXX–

After this I go take a very long bath. I'm really tired and didn't had the chance to relax much these last two days.

When I soak myself into the relaxing hot water of my bathtub, and feel the will to move leave my battered muscles. The drowsiness wins, and fall into a light nap.

_'Was it enough? It would be good if so. Then maybe, I can find something to fill the void inside of me. But I really don't believe it was.'_ Is the last thing I remember thinking, while resting my left hand over my abdomen.

–XXX–

When I wake up, it is already past diner time.

_'Maybe this was for the better. I don't think I can endure much more of those lonely diners.'_ I think to myself, while preparing just a simple bowl of ramen for tonight's diner. Tomorrow I'll be eating with my friends, probably at some fast-food, so this night was feeling specially hard to endure.

After this, I finally decide to call Fate. I need to ask her this night if she wants to come with us see that movie. So she can have time to get ready.

After two bips she answers "Ah, it's Fate here. Is that you, Nanoha?"

"Hi. It's Nanoha. Do you have plans for tomorrow's night, Fate?"

Silence.

"Huh? Aren't you going a little too fast? What about your boyfriend?"

_'What is she thinking? I guess she got the wrong idea about this situation.'_

"Hey. Calm down, Fate. It's not what you are thinking. I was just going to ask, if you want to come watch a movie with me and my friends." I'd better correct her before she gets even more confused.

I hear a sigh of relief, or maybe disappointment, from the other side of the line.

"So it's just this then. No, I don't have plans for tomorrow night. But, don't you think I'm going to be a burden to you and your friends? I mean, you know me for less than half a week. Are you sure you want me to hang around you this bad?"

"Fate, I'm doing this to help you get used to living in Japan. You don't look like the type who makes friends easily. So, I thought that if we hang around for a time. You may come to like the time you pass here."

Silence again, but this time it was a strange kind of silence. Like the feeling you get when watching a snowy mountain during a still wind moonless night.

After a few seconds she spoke again "Look, Nanoha. I really do like what you are trying to do for me. And I really came to like you after you helped me in classrooms the other day. But I have that feeling that if I hang around you and your friends for more time. Something bad might happen."

_'What happened to her these past two days? The last time I talked to her I could see she was dying to get more human relationships. Or so I thought. Maybe she is trying to hide something. It looks like she is distancing herself in order to protect the people around her. Or is it that I'm being too forceful again? Whatever the reason, I guess it just better to let her go on her own rhythm. Or I may end up losing my chance with her forever.'_

"Hey, Nanoha. Are you there? Have you listened to me?" Her voice cut my train of thought.

"Nyahaha, I'm sorry Fate, I guess I was a little distracted. What was it again?" I was blushing even though this is just a phone call.

"Seriously. I have asked you three times already. Even though I'll pass the cinema for this time. I wish things don't come out to be the way I'm thinking. If so, we may end up becoming friends sometime in the future. I just can't risk anything now. You understand me?"

She was really beginning to worry me. What was this secret that she needed to hide so strongly? I'd better get some information regarding her. Something is smelling funny in this story.

"Alright Fate, I'm sorry that I have disturbed you in the middle of the night. I understand you just want to know your bases for now. It's pretty normal, really. I do hope we can become true friends quickly. Sorry again for being a nuisance. See you on Monday. Bye."

Just when I was about to press the 'End Call' button "I'm sorry for being like this Nanoha, really. I also hope we can become friends. But that's just not the right time. Not yet. Until Monday then. Farewell."

She hung up first.

_'Fate...'_ Was my last thought this night before sleeping.

–XXX–

**Interlude**

In a room lit only by the flickering lights of dozens of monitors, the clattering sound of a keyboard being smashed relentlessly was the only thing to break the humming monotone produced by the cooling fans of the many computers that littered the place.

In the middle of this digital maze, a girl with long light-brown hair and malicious amber colored eyes, sat.

Her hands moved from one set of keys to another swiftly, effortlessly performing more than half-a-dozen simultaneous tasks. One of those tasks was monitoring a surveillance bug on a certain phone line. The owner of the line had just finished a particularly interesting call. So, the diabolic hacker girl felt the urge to report to her superiors at once.

Pressing one more key, she stopped the heavy metal song she was listening to up to now, and dialled her sister "Sister, looks like our little gold fish is playing her cards safe this time. She doesn't want risk repeating an incident like that one again."

"Don't worry Quattro, even though this is not a normal situation. The Doctor has already moved a team to deal with it. Due is out there and has succeed on her infiltration mission. Tre, Cinque, Nove and Dieci will arrive in two weeks. I don't know what the Doctor's plans truly are. But this time there is no way anything goes wrong. Just keep doing your job."

The ruthless efficiency of Uno always impressed Quattro. Nevertheless, she knew who was the best one of them. And her name begins with Q.

"Alright sister, I'm going to continue monitoring the situation. Just be sure the others don't fumble this time."

"Quattro, I have very high expectations for you. But your hubris will be your undoing someday. I hope you don't let your pride interfere with your job again." Uno cut the line, without giving Quattro time to reply.

"That self-centered whore. I don't know why the Doctor needs all of them when he already has me." Quattro lasciviously ran a hand down her sternum, until reaching her belly button.

"I'd better get back to work anyway." With this the sound of keys being smashed was resume. And Quattro once more got lost in the digital sea, that she knew so well.

**Interlude End**

–XXX–

Sunday.

Sunday has always been a special day for me since I was just a little girl. I used to wait for this day to come the whole week.

My parents always took me to the park, where we had picnic and I played around in the grass until the sunset. occasionally Arisa and Suzuka would come too, turning was was already good, into better.

But that was before the accident. After it, for a long, long time, I hated each and every sunday I woke up alone, be it in the hospital while I was recovering. Or in this house that I came to live alone into, because none of my other relatives wanted to take an orphaned, depressive, nine-years-old girl in.

The bitterness of that days still returns to haunt me sometimes. During that many lonely years I seriously thought about doing very, very bad things. Things that I would repent myself forever after doing. That is, if I ever had the chance for repenting.

But everytime I remembered the smile in the face of mine parents, specially mother, for knowing that I would survive that accident. I couldn't bring myself to throw the life they gave theirs to protect away.

Little by little my days would become less painful. Arisa and Suzuka were always by my side to help me whenever I stumbled. And that was many times. So many, that the debit I have with them could never be paid back, even if I were to live for hundreds of years.

I remember both asked me many times if I didn't want to go live with their families. If I wished I could even be adopted by the Tsukimura family, that was what Suzuka said. But how could I? I would just be a burden in their lives. Drain their time to treat their precious daughter, in order to tend to me.

No. That was a thing Takamachi Nanoha would never be able to do. I was content in accepting their offer to become my legal guardians, so that I wouldn't be sent to an orphanage. But the weight of my solitude was mine alone to bear. That was what I always thought.

I still remember the day my friends made me see that I was wrong.

**~Memory~**

It was a red afternoon. Red like mother's blood, which covered me after the accident. I was now ten-years-old and it was the sunset of exactly two days after my birthday party.

It was a bitter party. I remember that the only people who came to it. In fact, the people who planned it, were Arisa, Suzuka and a boy I knew from a few months ago, named Yuuno Scrya.

During that time I was a bad girl. I used the martial arts father taught me, to threaten and bully other kids. Just like Arisa used to do when I met her for the first time. That was when the nickname 'White Devil' was born. But back then, it was used by people who feared me.

Like an idiot, I rejected my friends attempts to make me stop my self-destructive behavior.

This sunset was a couple of hours after Arisa grabbed my arm while I was going to punch a worthless bloated, spoiled boy, who made fun of my hair style. My body reacted automatically to her. Without even thinking, I grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder. But I used too much force, so much I almost broke her arm at the elbow.

Looking at her crying in pain, and staring me with eyes full of fear, a feeling Arisa never showed before. Made me feel so guilty and ashamed that I started to run, and didn't stopped until my knees lost their strength, and I fell on my fours.

Breathing was hard because of the all out dash, and the scream of sadness, pain and fear of loosing my only friends because of my own stupidity, that tried to leave my throat but was stuck in knot of tears.

When I came back to my senses, I recognized were I was. It was the park which I used to came every Sunday while I was younger. I was near a very high cliff that overlooked one of the deepest, and most dangerous parts of the city's bay.

Even today, I still can't believe in what I was about to do that time. And how much I have to thank Suzuka for stopping me before it was too late.

The cold wind blew intensely in the cliff's edge. I was holding myself against the safety rail that ran along it. I can't remember what was passing through my mind at that moment, maybe it for the better. But I do remember what I was about to do. And that if it wasn't for something that grabbed my arms and pulled me away from the cliff. I would have done it.

It was Suzuka who saved me. I couldn't believe how strong she was. The only people stronger than her that I ever knew was my father.

"If she was that strong, why did she let people like Arisa bully her all the time?" I thought this out loud, without even noticing.

"It's because those with strength should not used that power to hurt others. But to protect those they love and care about." Her unexpected answer stunned me.

"You told this to us Nanoha. To me and Arisa. We were trying to remember you of your own lesson for so much time. But you are so stubborn that this ended happening." She had tears running down her face and was breathing even heavier than me. But nevertheless...

She slapped me across the face.

"Look at yourself, Takamachi Nanoha. Look at what you were about to do. Do you believe that doing it would solve anything? Do you believe that by throwing your life away, we will forgive you? Did you stopped one single moment to think what would be of Arisa, Yuuno and me? The weight you would force us to carry for the rest of our lives?"

I had never seen Suzuka angry, truly angry for the whole time I knew her. She was frightening. And I couldn't deny anything she said. It was a stupid, selfish decision. Trying to run away from my problems in this way. If I had done this, I would never be able to face my parents in the afterlife.

"Suzuka...I...I..." I tried to say something. Say that I was sorry for hurting my precious, beloved friends. But the words couldn't find their way to my mouth.

Instead of them, the only thing that left my throat were sobs and screams. My knees lost their strength, and again it was Suzuka who held me before I fell.

"Shh... shh... Nanoha. You can scream and cry all you'd like. Let the weight you carry in your heart go out. No. Better, let we that are your friends share that weight with you." She patted my back, just like mother did when I came home crying.

_'How could I be so stupid? How could I think, that by dying I would solve anything. If only, I would just make things worse for the people who cared for me.'_ Was what I thought while tears rolled down both our faces freely.

"You know...argh... what mother told me? That whenever you hurt someone...ouch..., you always end up hurting yourself even more." It was Arisa's voice. What was she doing here?

"I...argh... never believed her. But after I knew you two, Nanoha and Suzuka. I found out that it was true. Things that you do to others, always come back to you...ouch." She approached me and extended her the arm that I didn't hurt to help me get to my feet.

I grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Grandfather told me, that there is no such thing as changing the past. But we can always try to forge a new future out of our previous mistakes." Yuuno said that.

"I...I... can't... how can I repent myself after what I did?" Finally I was able to voice my question.

They all hugged me while Suzuka answered my question.

"It's simple. Just get back to being the Nanoha we knew all that years ago."

"No one of us will ever be able to understand your pain." Arisa added.

"But at least, let us share as much of it as we can. So, that you don't have to carry it all alone. Nanoha." Yuuno finished their lines.

The sun had already set when we ended our group hug.

I took two steps away from them, and wiped the tears of my eyes with the sleeves of my school uniform.

"Un. I'll try my best to not fail on you again, people. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Arisa pointed a finger at my face.

"Stop it right now, Nanoha. You were never someone to say sorry. Don't begin with it now."

I felt myself blushing after being scolded by Arisa. Nodding, I answered her.

"Un, I'm sor-" I was beginning to say when.

"Nanoha. What have I just said?" Arisa glared at me.

"Nyahaha, it's ok Arisa. If you want I'll never say it again. I hope you don't regret your decision." It was the best laugh I've had in such a long time.

And it was followed by the brightest smile I gave in about the same time, as Arisa nodded and said.

"I'm sure I won't."

"Come on, girls. It's getting cold here. Can't we go home now?" Yuuno was shivering.

We answered in a unison "Sure."

And gone to our homes once more.

**~Memory End~**

–XXX–

After reminiscing about those things.

The rest of the day went by without me even noticing.

The only thing worth of note was not the movie really. But the attire that Yuuno was using when he got to the cinema.

It was a loose simple shirt unbuttoned almost all the way down to his waist, which by the way had one sleeve ripped off at the shoulder. A simple brown leather belt, a heavy fabric pants and leather boots. He had a battered brown hat over his head, a plastic machete slung over his shoulder and a very well-kept leather whip hanging from his belt.

And he wasn't the only one using a variation of the costume that the main character was used in the posters. This is what I call being a fanboy.

After seeing Yuuno like this. Hayate started to laught so uncontrollably she almost passed out, because she forgot to breath.

On the other way, I could feel myself blushing wildly after seeing him this way. Sure the outfit was ridiculously silly. But staring at his bare chest and bold, confident expression, made me feel hot for some reason I don't knew.

The movie was really a typical American action movie.

_'Why do they have this fixation with making things explode out of nowhere?'_ It always intrigued me.

Nevertheless it wasn't that bad. Plus the protagonist even though a little old, was still hot. I guess I even saw Hayate blushing one or two times during the mandatory 'kiss the girl' scene.

But just as everything else, the movie eventually ended.

–XXX–

We dined at a fast-food that Arisa picked randomly, among the many available choices.

It really is a pleasant experience, dine with so many people, once in a while.

During the diner.

"Hey, did you knew the artifact that he was seeking in that movie was based on something my grandfather found?" Yuuno bragged.

"Hmm, what was it again? I really can't remember." Suzuka asked with curiosity.

"Look at here, it's the movie title." Yuuno pointed to one of the many pieces of random merchandise he bought before and after the movie.

"Yes, but I really don't get it. They used some very stylized characters in that title." Suzuka tried to excuse herself. She was brilliant. But when it came to how things worked outside of Japan she really couldn't hold herself.

"Ok then. It's Indianna Jones and the Bible of the Silver Cross. They say it's an ancient artifact dating from the Age of Darkness. And that it contains the secret to produce a deadly virus that turns its victims in to remorseless killers. It's even probable that the Nazi really had the original one like in that movie. Because grandfather found a copy of the book while exploring an old Afrika Korps facility." Yuuno really was excited over it.

"Like I would believe anything of this." Arisa cut him.

We continued our chit-chat until it was late and we had to go to our houses.

This night I slept well. After all that happened it was like a boulder have been lifted out of my chest.

Tomorrow will be a new day. And I hope things turn to be even better.

–XXX–

**Interlude**

Yuuno was almost reaching his home after the second best night he had this month.

_'Wow, that was really a great movie. But the best part, was seeing how Nanoha was looking at me. After all those years, I guess we are almost there. The only thing that I need to do now is...'_ Yuuno stopped his train of thought when a female police officer that was on the last corner before he reached his home called him.

"Mister, may I check your ID card please?" She had long brown hair and matching eyes. Not as beautiful as Nanoha but still not that bad, he thought.

"Sure." He handed her his ID.

"If I may ask, is there anything wrong going around? It's very rare to see the police doing these kinds of things." He asked.

"Hmm, actually. Mister Scrya, is it?" The officer handed his ID back to him.

"Correct, Yuuno Scrya."

"Well, mister Scrya. We are investigating a case of theft followed by murder that happened a few days ago. If you possess any information that could help the investigation effort we would be glad to listen." The policewoman had a warm smile in her face, as if to calm Yuuno.

"Hmm, I guess I've heard about this case a few days ago. But I'm sorry that I can't help you." Yuuno bowed excusing himself.

"Don't worry, mister Scrya. It was just a routine question. Anyway, I thank you for your cooperation. I wish you a good night of rest and take care when walking past the sunset, ok?" The officer started to make her way to continue her patrol.

"Hah, it's a citizen's duty to cooperate with the authorities when needed. Thank for your kindness, officer." Yuuno then made his way home.

–XXX–

A few minutes latter the police officer was making a phone call.

"Yes Due. How has it gone? Have you located info on any of the targets?" The cold voice of Uno asked her younger sister.

"Actually, yes. Target number four, Yuuno Scrya, was already confirmed. I advice to take him down first. His research abilities could become quite troublesome." Due answered while an evil grin formed in her face.

"Alright. I'll send word to Dieci, then. Very good job Due. Now continue with the other targets. I advise you to go to their school next." Uno lay down the next plans.

"I have already arranged the next disguise, sister. I'll be infiltrating the school from tomorrow on." Due already had anticipated that move and planned accordingly.

"So it's all, then." Uno cut the line.

The efficiency of her sister always inspired Due to try her best.

"This job will be a piece of cake" She thought before disappearing in the night.

**Interlude End**

–XXX–

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is finished. I hope it pleased you all. Since it was the hardest chapter for me to write up to now. Not beause it was too much complex. But because of two things mainly.

First, I hate little bitch Quattro but she needed to show herself in order to the story continue. As a bonus side. I was surprise in finding out how easy is to write about a character you hate, as long as you want him/her to continue being hated.

Second, the memory section of this chapter almost made me cry while writing it. Since this is a POV story mostly, I had to dive into the mind of Nanoha to do that sequence. I hope I succeeded in passing a little more of her mind to you. She is really confuse with all that is happening to her in the last days. And I hope you understood it more now.

Well, that is it for today folks.

Leave your reviews/suggestions in the appropriate section.

Until next time.

Farewell.


	6. Chapter 6

Binds

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the copyrighted material present in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

–XXX–

**Chapter 6**

Monday.

La la la la... I wake up to the first school day of a new week at the sound of my phone's alarm. And just as always I found myself tumbling to the floor while trying to silence it.

Sometimes I wonder, if it happens just to please some vengeful ghost that might inhabit this house.

Anyway, I proceed with my morning routine. For the past half-a-week I have been disturbed by something while, or incapable of, doing it for a reason or another. But finally I managed to get everything correct and in time again.

Like every Monday, after I finish my routine I go pick the newspaper. I only get this newspaper once-a-week, since I follow my father's tradition of reading the news every Monday morning.

Like always the newspaper is just cramped with gossip and absurdly exaggerated stories. Regarding this morning's newspaper three facts called my attention.

First, the usual newsman had been substituted by a, not so much bad looking, young guy. Probably on part-time job, to get some extra incoming. I didn't liked how he eyed me when I went to pick the newspaper. Can't men look to a girl without undressing her mentally?

Second, there were some very scandalous news about a British Navy fleet that came to our country last week to get some electronics refitting. Looks like there is manifestations against their presence occurring several times per day at the naval base they are stationed on.

If I remember well, Suzuka told me that there were protests happening in front of her house too because of it. I guess it will be better to check if she is alright later.

Third, there were international news about some kind of conflict starting to take shape on Europe. The cause seemed to be the recent Coup d'Etat that occurred in the former Germany. Some extreme nationalist group overthrew the former democratic regimen and renamed the country as the Kingdom of Belka. Hayate may know more about it.

In the paper's editorial the Chief editor wrote.

–"From the dawn of this new week, looks like we are no more then two steps from crossing the gates of history, into a new world war. So I ask you dear readers.

Do you really believe our country should abide to laws that bind our hands from doing what is right?

Or like true Japanese, should we say no to these relics of a distant past. And once more draw our swords of Heavenly Justice. In the name of the Bushido, the way of the warrior, that our ancestors lived and died for."–

_'Looks like that no matter where, or when you live. There is always people that seem to crave for, and revel in violence.'_ That was one of the things my father always said. I can see how true it is, whenever I read or see things like these.

I discard the paper when I listen to a car horn, signalling Hayate and Signum already arrived to pick me up.

**Interlude**

In the Harlaown residence.

Fate finished readying herself to go to her new school on her own for the first time, in her beloved carbon fiber and steel steed.

The house phone rings.

"Fate, can you answer the phone please? I'm a little stuck here in the kitchen." Her adoptive mother, Lindy Harlaown asked.

"Sure." Fate replied. And picked the phone receiver.

"Hi, this is the Harlaown residence. Who do you want to talk to?" Since they were in Japan, Fate found appropriate to answer the phone call in Japanese.

"Huh? Meow? Have I dialled the wrong number?" Fate knew the voice that was talking in a very quirky accented English.

"Lotte? It's been such a long time. Why are you calling?" Fate switched back to English, which was the lingua franca of the Harlaown household.

"Meow! Fate. Thanks the Ka- God, for it. I was thinking I had dialled the wrong number. Phew." Lotte was flustered.

"So, why are you calling at this hour? It should be the middle of the night there in London." Fate asked the air-headed girl again.

"Ah, yes. Meow. Father asked me to call Miss Lindy and say that the Queen wants to see her." Lotte said without making detours.

"Wha- What have you said, Lotte? Are you being serious?" Fate's jaw was agape, with this statement.

After this Fate passed the phone to her mother.

"And to sum the conversation." Said Lindy to her family, after she had hung up.

"Her Royal Majesty, wants to award me personally, for my role at the peaceful resolution of the recent Falkland incident. She also asked for the presence of any of my blood relatives for a particular tea spot." Lindy had a grave expression while saying this.

"Mother, not that it isn't a fantastic thing. But something smells fishy in this situation. Why call just us, and leave Fate behind? She is as much your daughter as I'm your son." Said Chrono, his analytical instincts flaring alarms.

"I know it, Chrono. And it really hurts me, that this invitation hasn't been extended to Fate. But it's not like we can refuse an invitation from the Her Royal Majesty herself." Lindy concurred.

Fate in the meanwhile, had picked up her helmet and prepared to go out.

"Please, it's not like the Queen means any harm toward me. She probably has her reason to do this. I'll be ok alone for a week or two.

In fact, it can be handy for you all to go to England. Since on the way back, you can stop in Italy and pick up Caro." She tried to cheer up her family.

Then, she took her way to her school. The last thing her family heard from her this morning, was the sound of her motorcycle's engine.

"Sometimes, I think she is trying to hard to hide her suffering. It makes me feel really sad. To see her smiling in that way, when she is crying from inside without even noticing it herself." Lindy said.

"But, there is nothing we can do now, than trust her." Amy's words settled heavy in Lindy's mind.

_'I'm sorry for this, Fate...'_ Was Lindy's last thought this morning.

**Interlude End**

–XXX–

Inside Signum's car.

I was having my usual, useless morning chat with Hayate.

"Ah, and that was when Zafira grabbed the towel that Vita was using after taking a bath and ran away, leaving her nude in the corridor. You should have seen it. It was hilarious, how she run after him without realizing it. That is, until she saw me taking some photos with my phone's camera." Hayate was laughing, because of some of the randomness that always happens in her house.

"Wanna see them? Vita's surprised face is really cute." The perverted brunette grinned while picking up her phone.

"Hmm, I guess I'll pass it. I don't want to be put in jail by being accomplice to your sexual harassment of minors." I folded my arms, playing.

"You are too cruel, Nanoha. It's not like I go there, push Vita in a bed, and play with her without her consent. Not that I'd ever do it even if she consented, of course." Her eyes were full of crocodile tears.

"I'll pretend I believe it." I tease her, just for once.

"Geez, Nanoha." She was indignant.

"But, talking about being pushed in beds." Her eyes were now glinting with curiosity.

I knew it was just a matter of time before this question popped up.

"How was it? Was it really good? Did it hurt? Was Yuuno mean to you in any way?" She fired questions so rapidly, I didn't even had time to answer.

"Aruji, these are private matter of both Takamachi and Scrya. It is uneducated to pry on the lives of other persons in this way." Signum reprimanded Hayate.

"Aw, don't be a party pooper, Signum. A little gossip never did hurt anyone." Hayate pouted.

"Actually it did, Aruji. Many times, for the whole history of mankind." Signum asserted.

"There's no need to be this serious, Signum. It's not that big of a deal, anyway. Everyone does it a time or another in their lives." I said to the pink haired swordswoman.

"If you say so, Takamachi. It is not my place to complain." She responded.

"But, even so. I won't tell you anything more than that, it was much better than I expected it would be. And that yes, it did hurt in the beginning. But the pain doesn't last for long. Is it ok, Hayate?" I answered her question.

"Hmm, I guess it will have to do then." Hayate said. Looks like that at least for once, she understood that this is a very intimate matter.

"Anyway, we finally arrived at the school." I pointed.

"Well, there's always a next time for me to ask, anyway." She said as we left the car.

How it was stupid of me, to think that she had develop any amount of common sense.

Hayate will always be Hayate. And that's what I like about her.

–XXX–

At the school gates.

Arisa and Suzuka had just arrived. And to my surprise, Yuuno too.

So our, four girls and one man, band of misfits. Exchanged greetings, as usual.

Just as we were going inside the main building, and ready to part our ways, like every other day. Two things happened.

First, Yuuno called for me and said "Nanoha, if possible can you come to the club room during lunch today? I have something very important to ask you."

"And why don't say it now? What's the big secret?" Asked Arisa. She never loses a chance to antagonize Yuuno.

"I just can't say it now. Ok? If you really want to know what it is, you can come to the room during lunch too." Wow! I've never seen so much determination in Yuuno's eyes before. Whatever it is, it really is important to him.

"Ok, Yuuno. I'll be sure to go there." I said.

"Oh my God, Nanoha! Is it really what I'm thinking it is? God, Yuuno. You really were prepared, weren't you?" Hayate got agitated for nothing again.

Even Suzuka seemed to be a little red after hearing Yuuno's words.

What the heck are they thinking this will be, anyway? We always lunch at that room, and from time to time Yuuno makes his absurd announcements. So, what was special in it today?

And then, when I was about to go to the Bōjutsu Club morning session for the first time in days.

The second thing come into the school grounds with the thunderous roar of a powerful motorcycle.

Whoever was riding that black and golden monstrosity, parked it at the student's lot.

The, very well endowed, female student that was riding it used, also black and golden, riding clothes and helmet, making it impossible to know who she was.

As expect, the ruckus started immediately. Students swarmed around the mysterious rider. And in instants, the front gates were turned into a veritable mess.

Whoever could pull this kind of scene, certainly wasn't anticipating the commotion it would cause.

Because she ran in my direction, grabbed my shoulders, and pleaded desperately, in a voice I recognized even with her helmet still on "Nanoha, please save me again. I wasn't expecting for this to happen when I chose to come here on my own this morning."

"Fa- Fate?" I stuttered, while she shook me in panic.

She took her helmet off. Her burgundy eyes were filled with fear from the ever growing mob of students.

"Hey! Nanoha, do you know this girl?" Arisa came in between me and Fate and spread her arms, separating us.

"Please, Nanoha." The mob grew closer.

"Well, I guess both of you owe us explanations during lunch today. But now is time for more urgent matters." This is bad, Suzuka had put on her ice queen look. I guess she really didn't liked all this disturbance.

The purple-haired titan gave one step ahead.

"There is nothing here for you all to see. So please, if you could just go to your own destinations and leave us alone. We would be very glad." The tranquil fury of Tsukimura Suzuka could make even the deadliest of the enemies stop fighting between themselves.

The coldness in her eyes when she said it really was unnerving. No one of the students had the wits to defy the Tsukimura heir.

So we could follow our morning school routine as normal once more.

–XXX–

Lunch time.

The morning classes really were dead boring again. Why can't we have more of mathematics and physics, and less of all that social sciences and history babble?

Anyway, I made sure Fate was right behind me when I went to the club room. It wasn't really that necessary though, not even Fate had the force of will to go against one of Suzuka's commands, after all.

Since Fate doesn't bring her lunch from home, we had to make a detour to the cafeteria, so that she could buy something to eat. And as a result of that, we took ten more minutes to reach the club room than I usually do.

Once there.

"What took you so long, Nanoha? We were waiting for you two for ages." Hayate was the first one to say something.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I don't have the habit of bringing lunch from home like you. So, I had to go to the cafeteria to buy something first." Fate apologized to everyone.

"If that just it then it's ok." Hayate said.

"Hey can't we just eat before more talking, girls?" Yuuno as always was looking like he would pass out. It's good I brought him lunch again.

After we ate.

"Boy! I'm feeling alive again, finally." Yuuno was relieved after lunch.

"So, Nanoha. And Fate, was it?" Suzuka looked at us.

"Yes, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. But since you are friends of Nanoha, you all can call me just Fate, too." The blonde that was sat by my side nodded to Suzuka's words.

"You said you two came to know each other after Fate was transferred into Nanoha's classroom, right?" Suzuka continued her inquiry.

I nodded.

"And then, Nanoha saved you from a similar situation to the one of this morning, correct?"

Fate nodded this time.

"So, that's why you thought she could do it again, and came crashing into us in that way?

Fate was a little frightened by now. I can't really blame her. Suzuka is very good at disciplining others when she wants to be.

By the Heavens. She could manage to make Hayate and Arisa stop their usual behaviors without complains. There was no one I knew she couldn't exert her will over.

"Then, I guess it wasn't anything more than a misunderstanding. I'm really sorry for forcing you in this way, Fate. But the well-being of my friends is always my top priority." Suzuka bowed apologizing to Fate.

I noticed from the corner of my field of vision that Yuuno was a little nervous by now. He was even sweating. Where had the boldness from this morning gone?

"Oh, no. I'm the one at fault for disturbing your peace in that way. Please accept my apology." Fate extended her hand to Suzuka.

Arisa whispered in Suzuka's ears "You are expected to shake her hand back firmly now, Susuka. Have you forgot? That's how people in the West do things."

Suzuka blushed over her forgetfulness, and took Fate's hand "It's everything ok, Fate. Let's just forget about this now, ok?"

"Right." Fate said, as she shook Suzuka's hand.

Yuuno cleared his throat.

"Well, now that this matter is over." He said to get our attention.

For some reason that only God knows, Hayate was bouncing up and down in her wheelchair. Why was she so excited?

I immediately found it out, when Yuuno made his next move. And because of it, my face became redder than it had ever been, and my heart thumped so fast in my chest that I felt like going to burst through my ribcage.

He knelt down in front of me, grabbed my, now shaking, hands. And looking into my eyes, he said the words that I never thought that I would ever hear from any one in my whole life.

"Takamachi Nanoha, would like you marry me?"

–XXX–

**A/N:** Well, what can I say than that I decided to end this chapter in a cliffhanger just to see your reactions. Most people probably can guess what Nanoha's answer will be, anyway.

But what will be the consequences of this simple, yet hard to say, question that every man must one day muster the will to make to the woman he truly loves?

And what will happen now that the deadly Numbers loom on the horizon?

Will tragedy once again befall our beloved heroine?

Or will the power of friendship and love, among other things, will triumph finally over the inexorability of fate?

To find out these answers and an equal if not greater number of questions. Stay tuned in to the next updates of this thrilling story called 'Binds'.

As an unrelated note. As soon as I figure out how Poll system works. I'll be putting one to see what of my other story ideas you want to see first. But you also can PM me or post a vote in your review if you so want.

Here are the options:

A Lancer's Plight: a Erio x Caro story centered around Caro returning to her homeworld to answer a mysterious call from help, from the very people that banished her years ago.

Testarossa's Tale (provisory name): a story centered around the youth days of the Great Mage, Precia Testarossa, showing a alternate story for how Alicia came to be, and an explanation for the mysterious power owned by the White Devil herself.

A Ballad of Ice and Fire: a Suzuka x Arisa story in which they replace Nanoha and Fate as the main heroines and live their own adventures as a magical girl duo. Based in their appearances/powers from MGLN INNOCENT.

As always, I'm looking forward for your reviews and suggestions.

Thank you once more for your time and support.

That's all for today folks!

Love you all.

Farewell.


	7. Chapter 7

Binds

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**A/N:** Hi there, everyone! Thank you all again for your support, specially the people who post reviews there regularly. I hope I can continue to entertain you all with my story.

Now, ladies and gentleman. Hold your hats, because in this chapter the train called 'Plot' will finally be leaving the 'Development' station. We will start right where we ended last chapter (or else some of you would kill me), and then have a two week time skip rigth to the day of the arrival of the Numbers. From there on, things will only get hotter and hotter.

So it's with great pleasure that I introduce you to the first chapter of this story arc. That I personally like to call, 'The Mafia Princess' arc.

Ready, Steady, Go!

–XXX–

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the copyrighted material present in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

–XXX–

**Chapter 7**

"Takamachi Nanoha, would you like to marry me?"

It has been two weeks since I heard Yuuno say these words.

But still, I remember what happened after it, as it it were just a few seconds ago.

**~Memory~**

The club room became dead silent after Yuuno made the question, I thought I would never hear.

For a couple of seconds, that felt like an eternity for the six of us, it remained that way.

Yuuno swallowed hard, and sweat started to form in his brow.

And then, when I was about to open my mouth.

Hayate bursted.

"I knew it! Oh God, I knew it! I knew it was it, from the moment that Yuuno said he had something important to ask you, Nanoha."

She was so overjoyed, that it looked like she was as happy as, or even happier than, me.

I was deeply moved by seeing that Hayate liked me so much. I really don't deserve the friends I have.

The next person I noticed was Suzuka.

One of my two oldest friends, and the person that forced herself support part of the weight of my burden. Suzuka always placed her friends before herself, to the point that she is willing to take the blame for our mistakes upon herself.

Certainly, she was waiting for this moment as much as me. And even more certain that it would happen. And as such, her reaction mirrored mine. Or was it mine that mirrored hers? I really don't know.

She covered her mouth with both hands, to try to muffle the sobs of her uncontrolled cry. And stared at us with eyes that were flooded with tears of a happiness so big, it couldn't be described in words.

Then, it was Arisa's time.

The other half of my oldest friends, a person who expresses her care and love towards the people she likes. By yelling at, and scolding them. But deep down, I know that Arisa is the most delicate of our group. Because she can't even say 'I love you' to Suzuka, without blushing, while there are other people nearby.

But, just as with the others. Arisa will always be Arisa, and as such her reaction was also predictable.

"Hmph! Just for once, I'll praise you Yuuno Scrya. It really does need guts to say something like this in front of others, without even stuttering." She said while turning her head to her right, and folding her arms.

But when she thought no one could see her face. I saw that she was smiling a little.

Really. If even Arisa praised Yuuno, and was happy for us both. How would I, say no to him?

But then, my eyes wandered to the new addition to our group.

The person that say she wanted to, but could not, be our friend yet.

Fate.

I knew the meaning of her name. And how much it did affected my life up to now. But will not let it bind me anymore. From now on, I will be the only one to choose my own destiny.

Her eyes became lifeless, shocked, in the moment she heard those words. It looked like reality had been shattered into thousands of tiny pieces right in front of her.

She sat up from her chair, bowed and said "I'm sorry for intruding in a moment so intimate for you all. I really appreciated the lunch and our previous talk, though. Nanoha, I'll be making my way to our classroom now."

When she reached the door, and opened it.

She bowed again "I wish the best for you all. Again I'm really sorry for my intrusion. Farewell."

Then, she closed the door. The last thing I've heard of her that day, was the sound of her steps. At first walking down, and then running at full speed through, the corridor.

I forgot about her quickly, though. When my attention once more returned to the boy knelt in front of me.

His right hand still held my left. But now, in his left hand he had a small decorated box, that he offered to me.

"I know it's not much. But this have been passed down in my family for generations. So, please accept it along with my proposal." He said without a trace of hesitation in his voice.

I didn't knew Yuuno could be so... so, manly. The mere thought of it, made my body burn from the inside.

"Un..." I took the box from his hands.

How pathetic of me. I had waited all my life for that moment, and then when it finally came. The only thing that I could say was a childish answer such as 'Un'.

But, nevertheless.

"Un... I accept it. I accept everything you have to give to me, Yuuno. Even... even though, I'm not worthy of it, and might fail on you again. I...Un, accept it. Un..."

Then, the only thing that came out of my throat were sobs. And tears I held for so long finally ran down my cheeks.

After I had calmed down a little.

"So, you get an engagement gift and won't even open the box in which it is in?" Arisa broke the silence that had formed again.

"Nyahaha, you are right, Arisa. It was silly of me." I blushed.

And so, I opened the box.

**~Memory End~**

And now every day after I finish my morning routine, I pick up my engagement gift. I always leave it in a special place over my dresser when I go to sleep. And go meet Hayate just as usual.

–XXX–

**Interlude**

The previous week was a hell to Quattro.

Having four more person stuck in a already small base was really disgusting. Specially when one of these people is the acephalous mass of muscles know as Tre.

Just like Uno said, they arrived here before two weeks had passed the conversation they had.

But one thing is bringing in a team of assassins inside a backwater country like this.

Another completely different, is smuggle their gear into this place. If it wasn't for the Doctor's very powerful connections it certainly would prove to be impossible.

Specially regarding Dieci's custom L-39. Moving that thing around the world is always a problem.

No matter, though.

It was not Quattro's problem anyway. Dealing with logistics is Uno's function.

The only things that concerned Quattro were data acquisition and manipulation, ECM and ECCM. That's why she was quite disturbed to find out that the Scrya boy was really good when dealing with computers too. Not an artist like her, but not a noob either.

Anyway, this nuisance would soon be taken care of. Even from her behind locked door, Quattro could hear to the sound of Dieci assembling that oversized weapon.

The thought of seeing the boy killed by that weapon made Quattro feel sadistically aroused.

–XXX–

Tre was shuffling through files containing the information that her sister Due had gathered in the previous weeks.

They were mostly medical and academic records. Whatever Due's disguise is this time. She was mostly certain infiltrated inside the targets' school.

No matter, though.

Due's current persona is secret to anyone except the Doctor and Uno, anyway.

Tre could not bother at trying to exclude her sister from the danger zone. Due knew how to do her job, being anyone, anywhere, anytime. That Tre was sure of.

**Target #0:** Testarossa-Harlaown, Fate. Age 18.

The daughter of the prestigious Sicilian Testarossa family. Actually part of the Cosa Nostra. Who had her parents and twin sister killed in a mob hit when she was six-years-old.

Later adopted by the a traditional Brittish family, the Harlaowns. Thanks to unknown background relations between the former Harlaown family head, Vice admiral Clyde Harlaown, and the Testarossa family.

The target lives a very complicated life style, trying to form relations with other individuals at time and distancing herself at others. For fear of an incident like the one that killed her family happens again.

Immediate approach advisable, since her family is currently out of the country.

Tre knew their main objective was just to get the Testarossa girl, but the lot she grouped up with this time was really a problematic one.

**Target #1:** Bannings, Arisa. Age 17.

The only daughter of the current Brittish Premier, Edwards Bannings, and an unknown Japanese mother.

Her personality is highly exploitable thanks to having anger management problems, and insecurities towards her current homossexual relationship with target #2.

Currently harmless. It's advisable to not promote any kind of harm towards her, to avoid the involvement of covert MI 5 agents spotted around her.

**Target #2:** Tsukimura Suzuka. Age 17.

The youngest of the two daughters of the Tsukimura family. The third richer family in Japan and holding significant social power to influence political decisions. Like the international treaty with the Brittish military, that was responsible for target #0's family coming to this country.

The target has an unusually high degree of proficiency in any task she sets her mind into. Being the school's most prized student both in the physical and academical areas.

Currently undergoing a homossexual relationship with target #1. Her level of psychological stability is also the higher among all the targets, making it hard to explore any gaps she might have.

Avoid this target at all costs. Severe backlash can come from harming her on a personal level. And there is no way to assault her mentally.

**Target #3:** Takamachi Nanoha. Age 17.

Orphaned daughter of the Takamachi family. No information regarding her family could be acquired. All of the registries of both her parents have been completely erased. Indicates the possibility of connection with Japanese inteligence services and police department.

Extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, possessing physical might equal to, or greater then, Tre's. Though her mind is easily breakable.

Further investigations on this area's main hostipal, showed that the target has already undergone a severe case of post-traumatic depression, after a car accident that killed her family.

The accident in question is really very suspect. Since all details regarding it have been wiped of the local police precinct's archive.

Currently undergoing a stable heterossexual relationship with target #4. Taking him down might trigger a relapse of her depression effectively neutralizing her.

It's not advisable killing her is she doesn't interfere with our operation. She is the focal point of her group of friends, and so, it might trigger unexpected reactions from them.

As a finishing note, blood tests undergone to the school's routine medical verification two days ago. Show a high possibility of the target being pregnant.

**Target #4:** Scrya, Yuuno. Age 18.

Descendant of a Middle Eastern clan, of unknown details. Lives with his cousin in the city's outskirts.

Second best student of the academy. His talents really lie in information manipulation and research. His overall ability is just a little below Quattro's.

Currently undergoing a stable heterossexual relationship with target #3. This target can be taken down without further worries.

Advisable to eliminate him as soon as Dieci is ready to operate. If Dieci isn't available, Cinque can take him down, by whatever method is available currently.

His research abilities will become problematic if not neutralized before the start of this operation.

Up to now, Tre was already having a headache when trying to formulate a plan to deal with this situation.

But the next target blew it all through the roof.

**Target #5:** Yagami Hayate. Age 16.

No information about this target has been gathered under orders from the Doctor.

Any direct harm towards her, will be punished with execution.

"So, we have three untouchables this time, huh?" Cinque said after looking at Tre's papers from behind her.

"Actually, it's only one untouchable. The others are just unadvisables. And the Testarossa girl must be captured alive and as well as possible." Tre answered without taking her eyes off the pile of papers.

"I wonder what is up with this Yagami girl. Why did the Doctor wished for us to avoid her this much?" Nove was puzzled.

"Probably she is too hot for us to handle. Anyway, I finished assembling it." Dieci said in a deadpan tone.

"Hotter than #1 and #2, really? Who the heck is this girl?" Nove was really curious now.

"It doesn't matter, Nove. It's not our place to question the Doctor's orders. If you three are ready, move out now. I want target #4 dead by the nightfall." Tre ordered them.

"Yes, sister Tre." they answered and took their way out.

**Interlude End**

Inside Signum's car.

"Can I see it again please, Nanoha? It's just so pretty." Hayate begged me to see my engagement gift once more.

"Sure." I took it from under my school's blouse.

"Wow! It's so red, and shiny. It almost looks like it can produce it's own light." Oh god, how Hayate can be cute when she sounds and acts this childishly.

She was awed by the gift that Yuuno gave to me. It wasn't a normal engagement gift, like a ring. It was a simple, and yet very beautiful, ruby crystal. It was shaped like a marble, and had almost the same size of one.

"How you said was its name again?" The wide-eyed brunette asked.

"Yuuno said this gem has been called 'Raising Heart' by his family for generations. It was found by one of his ancestor when he was exploring some ancient ruins in Greece. Since then, it has been passed down as an engagement, and coming of age, gift among his clan." I answered her yet once more.

I couldn't help, but feel a connection to it whenever I glanced on it myself. And to think that Yuuno gave me something so important and valuable. Makes me feel a little guilty.

Then, Hayate surprised me with an unexpected hug.

"Nanoha, I'm really, really happy for you. I know I'm not your friend for the same amount time as the others, but I really do like you as much as they. I'm sure." Hayate was crying once again. It has been like this for these last two weeks.

I reciprocated her hug.

"Shh, Hayate. You know I like you so much, too. Sure, I know Arisa and Suzuka for a very long time. To the point that the day I met them, is one of my oldest memories. And nothing can substitute the life we shared. All the pain and sadness from my past, that they helped me to carry." I said, as I tightened my hug.

"But, because they know me for so much time. I'll always be the same Nanoha, that slapped Arisa in the face that day, so many years ago. And that's why I force myself to be that same Nanoha in front of them." I was beginning to cry now, too.

"But, around you, Hayate. I can let myself be the new, true Nanoha that had been forged and hardened, by her previous experiences. A Nanoha that can say that she is sorry for hurting her friends, even if it wasn't her intention. And above all, a Nanoha that was able to use her cursed powers, to save the life of a very special girl. And is very happy for having done it."

I gently craddled her round, childish face in my hands, and looked right into her eyes while saying that last part.

"Na- Na- Nanoha!" Of course, Hayate cried again. And this time I just let her cling to me for as much time as she wanted. All the while, cradling her in a motherly hug.

Where were these instincts coming from? I questioned myself. I've never been good with those motherly things, Suzuka is worlds better at this than me.

But somehow, this small, fragile girl that I have in my arms now. Manages to bring these reactions, from the hidden depths of my feminine heart.

We remained stuck in this way, until Signum announced that we had arrived at school, once more.

–XXX–

This day, just like all the others in the last fortnight, passed by like a shooting star streaking through the starry sky.

And without I even noticing it was already time to go back home.

I would have to walk to home alone today. Since Hayate had to go to the Hospital for some routine check-ups.

If remember well, she said they are trying to develop a experimental treatment for her condition. It is Shamal who is in charge of the multidisciplinary team, that is responsible for it.

But for Hayate to undergo this experimental treatment. She will have to move to Germany, erm, Belka at the end of this year. At least she will pass the Christmas here with us. We are already planning a farewell party to her. So that, she doesn't even dare to forget about us while she recovers.

When I'm about to cross the gates, a voice that I know calls for me.

"Wait, Nanoha. Can I go home with you today?" It was Fate.

What does she want? We barely talked to each other in the past couple of weeks.

Whenever I tried to get near her, she ran away. Just to come back like this, after a day or two.

It was begining to irritate me. So, I decided to ignore her until she had made her mind.

"What about your motorcycle? If you leave it here for the whole night, the school will fine you a fee." I asked her, in a bored tone.

It's not that I was trying to be mean to her. But my days were being so full of joy with the preparations for my wedding, that I really don't have the nerve to cope with her indecision.

"I don't care about it. I can always say to mother that it ran out of gas. But since we live close to each other. And you are not going home with Hayate today, I thought I could steal a few minutes of your time."

Was she jealous of me and Hayate? Really? And Why?

Fate was right on that phone call all those days ago. It's hard to deal with her. And I seriously can't say what will happen if I loose my patience. I'm not Suzuka, after all.

"Look, Fate. I normally woudln't care. And in fact, would like to walk home with someone I can call a friend. But since it's not the case with you, by your own choice. I would like if you left me alone. Until you make a decision of accepting my friendship proposal."

It was Suzuka who said that I should be hard with Fate after what she did on the day Yuuno proposed to me. I guess Fate managed to pass a really bad first impression to Suzuka. It will be hard for her to come into our group. If the most level-headed of us don't accept her.

"But of course, even if you don't want to become my friend. You are still invited to my wedding cerimony. It will be in one month, in the Eastern Mountain Temple. The same one my parents married into."

I didn't want to exclude her. But I guess my voice sounded colder than I wanted, when I said that last part.

"I see you again tomorrow." After this, I turned on my heels, and started walking.

But then, she did a stupid thing.

Why she had to go out of her way, and grab my arm?

"Wait, please. I...I'm just trying to sa-" She started talking.

"Let me go, please." I pleaded her.

I was about to burst out, and didn't want to harm her needlessly.

"No, Nanoha. You need to hear me. I wan't to say the tr-" She didn't have time to finishe her sentenc, though.

I elbowed her in the solar plexus, to knock the wind out of her. While she gasped, I freed myself with a turning motion, grabbed her by the collar, and threw her to the ground.

I guess it did hurt a lot for her. Because she couldn't move for more than a dozen seconds. And that was, because I just used regular martial arts moves. If I had used the Fūwa, she probably would be in the hospital now.

"I'm sorry, Fate. But you asked for it." Was the last thing I said to her today.

**Interlude**

Fate was going home after one of the worst days in her whole life.

Not just had Nanoha rejected her without hearing what she had to say. But also wiped the floor with her.

And to top it off. The students that had saw the whole scene started to laugh at her. Because she was foolish enough to get a crush, and try to stalk the 'White Devil'.

But who was Nanoha after all? To judge Fate without hearing what she had to say. To humiliate her in this way. She who was a proud member of the Testarossa family.

One who shows no weakness in face of anyone.

But why did this girl. This Nanoha. Messed up with her head so much? Fate simply couldn't understand it.

And being unable to understand her own feelings, hurts. I really do hurts a lot.

Fate was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't noticed the black van that sped up in her direction. Until it braked right in front of her and pair of hands dragged her inside the vehicle, while pressing a cloth soaked in a volatile liquid against her face.

The last thing Fate remembered before passing out, was hearing a girl with silver-colored hair and a eyepatch say "Sleep now, heir of the Testarossas, the Doctor will be glad that you were captured without harm."

**Interlude End**

–XXX–

This afternoon I had gone to Hayate's house, and played with her and Vita until it was time for me to go sleep.

Since it was really late, I asked her if I could sleep over here tonight.

Of course she accepted. And since I have no one to report to at home. It wasn't a problem for me too.

As a token of my gratitude. I insisted in helping her cook tonight.

I would be dining with other people again after so much time. So, I did some of the best dishes mother had taught me when I was a child.

Sure, the cooking skills of Takamachi Nanoha were as good as her martial arts.

Hayate insisted that I slept in her bed with her. After much discussion, I agreed. Her bed was really big for just a girl of her size to sleep alone, anyway.

"But I still can't believe that she did it..." I mumbled just as I rested my head in the pillow.

"Huh? Who did what, Nanoha?" Hayate asked out of curiosity.

"Nyahaha. It's nothing, just forget about it, ok?" I tried to distract her.

"Ok, if you say so. Let's just sleep now. Ok, Nanoha?" She said while squeezing a random plushie.

"Sure. Sleep well, Hayate." I played with her bangs, a little, after she was already asleep.

_'She really is cute when she is not acting like her normal self.'_ I thought just before falling asleep myself, while hugging her.

**Interlude**

Dieci readied her powerful L-39 custom 20mm anti-tank rifle, in a good leveled position. She was positioned at a building with a clean 853 meters shooting line to the target point, the Scrya residence doorstep.

Cinque was her spotter for this shot, Dieci knew she had only one chance. So it should count.

Both the wind and the light levels were stable and ok. And the target's ETA to the shooting zone was of 20 minutes. So, she could let herself relax for a little more.

That's when she heard Nove's voice through the radio. She was in the van down there in the back alley watching over the Testarossa girl.

"Hey guys, don't you have this sensation of being used as pieces in a game of checkers? This situation is far too suspect." She said.

"I would prefer to be treated as a rook, on chess. Given my strenghts and restrictions." Dieci answered.

"But I say, that this is just the same as dancing in a mine field." Cinque added.

"Of course you would say it, Cinque. You are a bomb maniac, anyway. Everything for you begins and ends with bombs." Nove joked.

"I don't see the problem with it." Cinque retorted, while passing to Dieci a clip of explosive projectiles.

"The target is almost at the mark." Said Dieci.

"Well back to work, then." Nove turn back to her duties.

–XXX–

Yuuno was almost at home. Well, his home for just the next six weeks, anyway.

After this, he will be moving to Nanoha's house. It's a place much better to raise a family than the one he lives on.

When he is almost at the door step of his house. Something tackled against him.

And then, a bang, a ripping pain in his chest, and darkness all at the same time.

His last action was whisper her name.

"Na- no- ha..."

And then nothing more.

–XXX–

In the Yagami household.

Everyone in the house were woken up by a desperate Nanoha, screaming Yuuno's name in the middle of the night. Without no aparent reason.

–XXX–

"Impact confirmed. The target is down. Good work again, Dieci." Cinque confirmed their kill.

"Have you saw it right now? A flash of navy blue light, just for an instant." Dieci asked her sister.

"I haven't. Chances are that it was just a passing car, anyway. Urban sniping is always subject to the random factors. You know it." Cinque remembered her, too kind, sister of the basics.

"You're right." Dieci confirmed.

On their way to the drop off point of target #0. Dieci wasn't able to shake off the feeling that somehow, her perfect in every way shot. Didn't connect.

But that was impossible.

–XXX–

Fate woke up with a big headache.

"What a strange dream did I had." She said while yawning.

She heard the sound of horses playing outside her window.

_'Wait, why there are horses here? Where is Arf? And why the heck, am I wearing this summer dress?'_ She thought.

Then, she heard someone knocking at the door of the room in with she was. A spacious, expensive, and beautiful room, clearly not her own.

"Mistress, if you are already awake. The Doctor is waiting for you in the garden, for the breakfast." The voice that sounded female said.

"Doctor? I don't even remember being ill, in the first place." Fate tried to show an atitude to her kidnappers. Even if they were treating her in this way. That's what they still are.

"Please Mistress, the Doctor is a very busy man. He doesn't have time for jokes." Said the voice again.

"Ok, I'll go see this Doctor of yours. But how do I get there?" Fate decided to comply with them, for now. Who knows what they may do if she don't?

"Just go through the door at the opposite side of the room than the window, it's unlocked."The voice said and then left.

_'Well, I guess I have no choice, then.'_ Fate thought, and exited through the door she was told to.

In the garden outside of 'her' room, there was a breakfast table set up under the shadow of a large tree. It had only two chairs.

One clearly for her, and the other occupied already.

Fate recognized the man sat at the other chair. Even after all those years. How would she forget that smile?

"You. You were at the funeral of my family. Who are you?" Fate now showed again her composure as a Testarossa.

"Hwa ha ha ha..." The man laughed madly.

"It's good to see you had not lost the spirit of Precia, my dear Fate." He said.

"Answer me. Who are you?" Fate demanded, now.

"Doctor Jail Scaglietti." The man finally answered her.

"What do you want?" Was the blonde's next question.

"Everything." Was Scaglietti's answer.

**Interlude End**

–XXX–

**A/N:** Phew! It took long to get this one done now. I'll keep the notes short because I'm tired. So if any of you has any doubts just PM me, ok?

I love you.

Farewell.


	8. Chapter 8

Binds

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the copyrighted material present in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

–XXX–

**Chapter 8**

The next day.

I woke up with a strange sensation of having something heavy resting over my chest. When I opened my eyes, I found out what it was.

In some point during the night Hayate had rolled over to her side, and was now sleeping with her head over my chest. And her right arm was wrapped around me, a little below my breasts. Seeing her peaceful, sleeping face, I couldn't will myself to move from this position.

Hayate lost her parents at an age even younger than me. She probably just wished to be able to sleep in this way with her mother again. I know how it feels. So, I couldn't deprive her of this experience.

While I waited for her to awake on her own. I distracted myself, by looking around her room, and gently stroking her smooth, brilliant, and soft smelling hair.

Hayate's bedroom really is beautiful. It's so much more feminine than my own simple room. It's not large, but not small either. But it's packed with an enormous amount of pretty things.

Plushies of all shapes, sizes and colors. Some of them are so cute that even though, I'm not so much into these infantile things anymore. I wish that I could squeeze them just a little. But of course, only if there's no one around to see me doing it.

I couldn't resist my urges, and grabbed one, that like many of the others here, looks like it had been made by Hayate herself. Because I hardly think that any toy store would sell a plushy doll of a SD Vita, wearing a frilly red dress, and a cute hat that even has smaller bunny plushies sewn to it. It also has a small plushy hammer in its right hand and three balls between the fingers of the left. I bet my two cents, that this is one of Hayate's weird fantasies about Vita being a magical girl.

Aside from her enormous collection of toys, Hayate also has many, many books here. From her magical girl manga, and teen girly magazines. Hayate has many books of varied types of stories. She really likes to read. After all, she has lived the greatest part of her life inside her house without any friends, before she knew me.

But there is one book that always caught my attention, whenever I slept here with her. It really is different from her other books. It has an antique leather-bound cover, studded with what look's like, true gold decals. A silver chain and lock, keeps it closed, though. Hayate said she didn't have the key to that lock, so she never have read the book.

She told me once, that this book belonged to her father. He was an investigator that took part in an case of mass murdering a few years before Hayate was born.

Just like my father, he had to change his name after he retired, so that his enemies didn't come after his new family. If I remember well, Hayate said that his name after he married her mother was Yagami Akira. With the given name written in hiragana, just like hers. Though, his family name was written with different kanji, , it was pronounced the same way that Hayate's mother family name, which she inherited.

And the book was a gift, so that when she is ready. She could 'embrace her destiny', whatever does that means.

While I was distracted looking around Hayate's bedroom, and squeezing the Vita plushie. I felt a strange sensation on my left breast. Strange, but pleasant. And couldn't help myself, but moan a little "Mmm".

After my senses came back to me, I found out the source of it. Has it should be expected it was Hayate.

"What the heck do you think you are doing? Your perverted girl." I rolled to the other side to take a little distance from her.

"What? You looked like you were liking it quite a bit, Nanoha. Maybe, you were having fantasies about Vita, weren't you?" She had a sly smile in her face.

"That's sick, Hayate." I tried to look hurt.

"So, why are you still squeezing the plushy doll, then?" She grinned.

"God, stop it. You pervert." I threw the Vita doll at her. Lightly, of course.

"Ok, then. Let's go take a bath. After all, it's Sunday. So we can play the whole day again. I even got a special surprise for you in the bath room." She said, while smiling in a disturbing way.

"I don't know if I'm ready for more of your special surprises, Hayate." I sighed.

"Aw. Come on, Nanoha. What's the worst that could happen?" She joked.

"Coming from you. It's better that I don't even think about it." I said, as I took her to the bathroom.

**Interlude**

"Everything." Was his answer.

_'Great, now I'm dealing with a mad man. Can life become worst, please?' _Fate thought.

"But, wait. Isn't Scaglietti, the name of the family responsible for my parents and sister having been killed?" fate confronted the man in front of her.

"These are past waters, my dear Fate. But, why don't you take a seat? You sure must be hungry. It's already Sunday's morning, after all." He beckoned her.

Fate sat at the empty chair. Sure, she was hungry. But, to think she slept this much. They could very well have done anything they wanted with her while she was unconscious.

_'Yet, I'm fine, and without a single wound.'_ She thought.

"As you can see, the Doctor doesn't hold ill intentions toward you Signora Testarossa." Said the owner of the voice Fate heard a few minutes ago. It was a girl, certainly. But the butler outfit she was using was so perfectly fitting. And her appearance so handsome, Fate couldn't help but blush a little.

"Otto, bring us the best wine from the cellar. Burgundy, of course. I'm going to have a long talk with our guest." Scaglietti said, all the while the grin that never leaves his face was directed at Fate.

"With your excuse then, Doctor, Signora." Otto bowed, and left to the cellar. But, stopped after a few steps, as if remembering something.

"Ah, I almost forgot about it, Doctor. The admiral called a few minutes ago, and said he wanted you to reply him, as quickly as possible." Then, she left.

"Fufufu. That old man can wait, right now I have a much more interesting task at hand." The evil scientist laughed madly.

Fate now have finally regained her composure. And faced her kidnapper with a resolve, that showed that she truly is the heir of the proud Testarossa family.

"What are your intentions regarding me, Scaglietti? Surely, if you wanted just to kill me you could have done so during the time I was sleeping." She said, with her face showing as much emotion as an iron mask.

"True enough. My mission, is just to avoid you from befriending a certain girl. That's at least, what I was contracted for." Scaglietti said while handing Fate her cell phone back.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked, surprised with his gesture.

"How much, do you know about you mother's work, Fate Testarossa?" He said, after eating a slice of bread. He beckoned her to the food.

"There is no poison in it. Like you said, if I wanted to kill you. I would have done it yesterday, just like what happened to that ferret boy. Bwahahaha..." He digressed in a fit of diabolic cackles.

"You don't mean..." Fate couldn't finish her phrase.

"20 mm explosive projectiles are bad for the human health, my dear. But even worst, is what you are about to know." He contained his laughter, to answer her.

"What if I said to you, this world is not what it seems?" He asked her.

"Are you talking about mother's Quantum-Relativistic theory?" She retorted, asking him back.

This theory was her mother's greatest accomplishment, the supposed inexistent link between Quantum and Relativistic physics. But, the whole theory was so complex that only her mother was able to understand it all, by herself. But, the fact that it did work, made her mother's peers name her theory as nothing less than scientific magic.

"Precia Testarossa was genius like no one else in this world. Magic, is the only world to describe her work, truly. But, what you don't know is that there is much more behind it. She and the rest of your family, died because she was just a step of discovering a truth no one should know." Scaglietti paused, and looked Fate in the eyes.

"Then, say. What was this truth, that costed my family's life?" She asked him emotionlessly

He grinned.

**Interlude End**

–XXX–

In the bathroom of the Yagami household.

"Hmm, I don't know, Hayate. What is the chance of it happening, anyway?" I wasn't certain if I should agree with my best friend's idea.

"If that's so, what do you have to loose, Nanoha?" Hayate pressed me, into complying with her.

"I know, but what if it did happened? What will I do?" I really can't make my mind about those delicate things so easily.

"Don't be a coward, Nanoha. Just do it. We can see the results in a few minutes. Come on." She insisted once more, while making a pout.

"Fine, Hayate. There is no way of convincing you of the contrary, anyway. But, you'll have to take responsibility for whatever happens." I sighed, and took the pink and white box she had, from her hands.

"I swear I'll." Hayate smiled cutely.

A few minutes later...

"Oh, God! I knew it, Nanoha! You really are pregnant! Hey, Nanoha, is there anything wrong with you? Nano-" Was the last thing I heard from Hayate, before passing out.

Back, in Hayate's bedroom...

"-ha, -noha, Nanoha! Geez! I didn't knew you are so sensible about these things." Hayate's voice woke me up from some stupid dream I had.

"Lucky you, Shamal had just arrived home when you passed out." She said.

"Though, she said you are ok. And went back to the Hospital. It seems you just passed out from a slight shock. Hehehe." She eyed me with nasty intentions.

"Huh? What happened, Hayate? I remember that we were taking a bath together, and then, everything went dark." I asked, disoriented.

"What? You don't remember? Geez, you will be a terrible mom, if you don't even remember you are pregnant." She shrugged, and then sighed.

"Huh? So, I'm just pregnant. Isn't it?" I asked her, while still a bit dizzy.

"Yup, you're gonna be a cool, new mommy in no time." She smiled, like she was enjoying this whole situation.

And then, when my senses came back. It hit me like a rock.

"Whaaat? I'm what?" I grabbed her shoulders, and shook her back and forth.

Instead of answering me. All she did was laugh so hard, she had to grab her sides to contain the fit.

"Please, tell me you are lying, Hayate. How, will I tell this to Yuuno? And the others, what will they think?" I became desperate.

But then, she gave me one of those surprise hugs of her, that always cool me down, whatever might be happening with me.

"Aw. Come on, Nanoha. Isn't it a marvelous thing? Finally you will have a family of your own again. But, you have to promise me one thing, ok?" When she said this, I realized her words were true. After all this time, I'll finally have a family again. I don't need to feel lonely anymore, do I?

"Wha- What is it, Hayate?" I was about to start crying yet again.

"You have to promise me, that you will let me be the baby's auntie, ok? I have a whole lot of things that I want to teach him, or her." She said while smiling.

As disturbing as it may sound. I own this to her, don't I? So, the only thing I could do while crying was nod, confirming it to her.

Until lunch, Hayate and I, passed most of the time on the internet looking sites with information for new mothers. Toys, and other things for babies.

After Vita came back home from her weekend crocket game with the senior citizens of the neighborhood. We played some video games.

Really, a day in Hayate's house is never boring.

But the day was about to get dark. As soon as, Signum came back home, by lunch time. Carrying a bloodied letter, that would change my life, yet again.

**Interlude**

London, a few days earlier.

"So, how is the tea, Vice admiral Harlaown?" The blond girl asked her, while taking a sip of her own.

"It's perfect Your Majesty. But, if Your Majesty allows me to ask something." Lindy said, looking at the other people sat at the garden table. Along with her and the queen were, her son Chrono, Amy and the twins, and lastly, but not least Gil Graham.

"Of course. But, I also have a favor to ask of you." The queen answered Lindy.

"I will do whatever you may wish Your Majesty, as long as it's within my reach." The minty haired admiral answered, while resting her cup at the table's top.

"Since we are not in a official meeting right now. Could you all, at least, call me by my name? I find it extremely tiring to be refered as Your Majesty the whole day. Sometimes, I don't hear other people saying my name for days, even at my school. The young girl flashed a pleading smile toward they.

"Your Majesty..." Amy look at the young girl with the eyes of a mother.

Actually, the 'queen' is the last surviving member of the last royal dynasty of the Great Brittain. But, that doesn't change the fact that she is a girl of about the same age of Karel and Leira. Amy couldn't help, but feel hurt after listening to her plea.

"Please, forgive them. Queen Sägebrecht, the Harlaown family has served the Crown for so many generations. And yet, they are incapable of treating its holder as a normal human." Gil Graham said, while petting a grey cat that rested over his lap.

"No, Graham. I don't want them to call me by my mother's last name, also. I'm not Queen Sägebrecht, I'm" She was interrupted by the combined voices of both Karel and Leira, as she was speaking.

"Vivio, isn't?" The twins said.

–XXX–

Present...

A man with spiked blue hair, knocks at the hardwood door of the office of Admiral Graham. After a few seconds it swings open, and something jumps over him from the half-lit chamber.

"Meow, Aria~ You finally came back. I was beginning to feel lonely, meow." Lotte says, while hugging whoever she pounced over, without looking.

"He- Hey, control yourself, Lotte. I'm not your sister, ok?" The man fought to free himself from the grey haired girl.

"Huh, meow? It's not Aria's voice. So it can only be~" Lotte looks at who she is hugging now.

"Chrono, meow~ It's so much time. Why didn't you said it was you in the first place, meow?" Lotte now was more frenetic then before, as she attacked her prey with a barrage of kisses and hugs.

"I said it. And, why the heck would you confuse me, with your twin sister, anyway?" Chrono, finally broke the grab, and rolled backwards.

"Hehe, meow. I was just so lonely without Aria, that I guess I thought anyone that knocked today was her, meow." Lotte answered awkwardly.

"Ahem, anyway. Where's the admiral? We are going to Italy in a few hours, and I still want to make a few questions to him." Chrono asked Lotte.

"Meow, father isn't here now. But, if you wish I can ask him to call you later." Lotte, looked a little downcast.

"Ah, it would be good, if you could do it for me. But, let me ask. Why are you so downcast now, Lotte? It doesn't suit you." Chrono folded his arms. Something in the last weeks was definitely wrong. And he will find what it is even if it costs him his life, he tought.

"I'll talk to you later, Chrono, meow. I wished it didn't had to come to this, but our world will start spinning very fast now, meow. Bye, meow~" She entered the the office, and close the door behind her.

"Huh, what happened?" Chrono was dumbfounded.

**Interlude End**

–XXX–

"Sorry. But, it's just for the Fate of someone I love. If you want to know the truth, and meet her again. Come to the following place, alone, today."

These were the words written in the blood stained letter Signum gave me. I knew what it did meant. I felt it yesterday during the night. But yet, I couldn't bring myself to believe in it.

"Ha... haha... hahaha..." All I could do was laugh, surely this is just a joke, or perhaps a bad dream.

_'It surely wasn't his blood that stained my hands now, was it?'_

"Takamachi. You can't break down now. You have to remain focused. Who, and why anyone, would do this to you?" Signum tried to remain cold, serious. Calm me with her level-headedness.

_'But, was there any way I could avoid stepping in to the abyss of madness once again?'_

"Stop it, Signum! I won't allow anyone to harm Nanoha, not even my own family!" Hayate barked, while holding my hands.

_'So, this is how she looks when she is serious, huh?'_

"Nanoha, please, Nanoha. Stay with me. You can't break down now. Don't you remember? You promised me, you would let me be the auntie of your baby. Did you forget you are going to be a mother now, Nanoha?" The brunette girl before me cried, while hugging me.

_'Ah, yes. I almost forgot. I'm going to give birth to his children, even though, he will never be here to see him, or her.'_

"Sorry, aruji. But, there is no other way. If, she is allowed to continue this way, she will lose herself completely." The pink haired woman grabbed my shoulders, and shook me.

"Takamachi, there is only one thing you can do now. Just focus on it. You can't let your mind get lost in despair." She rattled.

_'Was there any use to it? Why would I want to continue living in this dream, anyway? The only thing I will have is more and more suffering. Why can't I just go to sleep, and never wake up again?'_

[Because you had never given up before, Master.] A voice chimed in my head. Somehow, I felt as if I knew for a long time.

[Can't you recognize me, Master?] The same female voice again. It had a beautiful tone, as if it sang to me.

_'Huh? Who is it? Do I know you?'_

[Yes, master. We know each other for a very long time. Can't you remember who am I?] It responded. I felt like I knew it. But yet, it was so distance that I couldn't remember.

[The seal has not been broken yet. So, I can't lend you my help, master. But, trust me once more. The world you are seeing, isn't what it truly looks like, master.] The voice said once more.

_'What? What are you trying to say? And, who are you?'_

[Farewell, for now, master. We shall talk once more when the time comes.] And with this it stopped talking.

...

After this, I woke up panting heavily at Hayate's bed. She was by my side holding my hand gently, and looking at me concerned.

"Nanoha, what is it? You were screaming, while sleeping, and threshing around like crazy. Did you had a nightmare?" She hugged me.

"Hayate! Hayate! I thought... I thought, I had lost Yuuno, and that I was going to be a mother. And, and there was a voice inside my head, and, and..." She tightened her hug. And made me gasp in surprise.

"Shh, shh, Nanoha. You should stop thinking about these things. It has been six years already. Was it a nightmare so bad that made you forgot about your own daughters?" She whispered softly in my left ear. The feeling of it, made the hair on my neck shiver.

"Huh? What are you saying, Hayate? What daughters?" I was completely confused. What the hell had happened?

"Gosh, Nanoha! So you really forgot about Kyouko and Momoko, because of a nightmare? You will never win the 'mother of the year' prize this way, you know?" She laughed, joking.

"Don't say,..." She said in a lustful tone, whispering in my ear, again.

"... you forgot about me, also?" She kissed my neck in a way that made me moan, of both pleasure, and surprise.

–XXX–

**A/N:** Well, folks here it is. Sorry for taking more time than usual, but I scrapped this chapter 3 times during the draft phase. But, I hope you all like it.

I have a special thanks for my dear friend Stephie, for supporting me, and giving me inspiration during all this time. Just like I said to you, the ferret-boy is finally out.

I hope you are all waiting for the next chapter. From here on things will get as mad, as I can think off.

What has happened in the six years that separate the two parts of this story? Who knows? Because, I don't?

Let's discover part of it (maybe), in the next chapter of this intriguing tale that I call 'Binds'.

That's all for today.

See you again!

Farewell, folks!


	9. Chapter 9

Binds

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the copyrighted material present in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

–XXX–

**A/N:** Any, non-speech, text written in first person view is from the POV of the main characters, who is Nanoha unless the contrary is said. All the parts marked as **Interlude** are in third person view, and represent events out of the main character's field of vision. Any parts marked as either **Memory**, or **Dream** are are also to be treated as being from the POV of the main character, unless the contrary is said.

–XXX–

**Chapter 9**

"Don't say that... you forgot about me, also?"

These words had left Hayate's lips just a few moments ago, as she passionately, kissed, and touched me.

"Mmm, Hayate. Why?" This isn't good, I'm starting to get really fired up by her assault.

"Why what, Nanoha? Don't tell me that, you are still confused because of that nightmare." She said, as her right index run all the way from my lips, to my shirt's buttons.

As she starts to undo them. I feel my body becoming warm, and my breath, frantic.

_'Still, something seems... off.'_ I think, with the last shard of reason left in my lust-filled mind.

_'A simple dream, affected me this much? What was it about, anyway?'_ Every time I try to recall it, it becomes more and more distant. Lost, in a haze of consciousness, and desire.

"Hmm, you are too air-headed now, Nanoha. Maybe we can do it later tonight. The girls will wake up soon, anyway." Hayate tempted me.

Then, she kissed me once more, hopped out of the bed, and went in the door's direction, humming merrily.

"Wait, Hayate! Where do you think you are going?" I tried to grab her before she gets out of my reach, but failed.

_'What does she think she is doing? She can't get me all fired up like this, and then do nothing.'_ I can't believe I'm thinking something like this.

"I'm going to work, Nanoha. Or should I say, Captain Takamachi? And frankly, I suggest you get up from this bed, and do the same. Dreaming doesn't pay the bills, you know?" She waved her left hand, with her back still turned to me. She was wearing a gold ring at the hand she waved to me.

_'Is that?'_ I immediately look at my own left hand. And, of course there is a matching ring there, too. What can only mean, that.

"I'm married... to Hayate?" I say it loud to myself. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to believe in my own words.

_'And, why the heck she called me Captain? What is happening here, after all? Why are my memories so tangled, because of a dream I can't even remember?'_ I'm completely clueless, now.

But, the only way to get to the bottom of this, is by getting out of this bed first. So, it is exactly what I do next. And, I really need a shower to cool me down, anyway.

–XXX–

One and a half hour later, at the Long Arch's dinning hall.

"Have you ever heard of the butterfly dream?" Asked Shari Finieno, the Chief Technician of the UN's Mobile Division 6, while eating a small cherry tomato, in one bite.

"Isn't that , about the story of when a butterfly flaps its wings in Tokyo, on Saturday. A hurricane hits the USA, on the next Monday?" I retorted, while looking around. Searching for something I don't know what is.

"Nah, not even close. But, hey! Look who has finally arrived." She pointed to the doors behind me. At that same instant, a pair of small girls came running in my direction.

"Mama! Mama!" Kyouko and Momoko, called me with their lyrical voices, while hugging me by my waist.

To anyone else they look perfectly identical. But as their mother, I always know who is who. Even when they are try to play a prank, engineered by Hayate nonetheless, I never fail to recognize them.

They have light brown hair, not as light as to be called blond, but not as dark as mine, either. Both keep it in a pair of twin tails, tied with simple white ribbons. Their eyes are also light brown, just like those of my father.

"Have you slept well, Kyouko, Momoko?" I ask my mischievous daughters, as I help them sit at their chairs. I already told Hayate hundreds of times, that the Long Arch needs child size chairs. But she seems to never listen.

Sometimes, I wonder. Why have I accepted both of Hayate's proposals that day, years ago. But then, I remember all that we passed together, all that she did for me. And, any doubts I may have, vanish. Just like that pesky dream that was bothering me.

Speaking of dreams.

"Hey, Shari. What was that butterfly thing, you were talking about right now, again?"

"Open your mouth, and say Aaa..." The bespectacled girl was trying to feed my daughters, while I was distracted.

"Aaa~" And, by some reason. They were doing, just as she said.

"Hey! Why you two only eat your vegetables, when Shari tells you to?" I try to look hurt, to get my own daughters' attention.

"'Cause we like mama's sweet thingies better." Momoko answers, while smiling innocently. I guess, Hayate has been teaching more trickery to them again.

"And, big sis Shari says we need to eat the bitter thingies, if we want to become as cool as she, one day." Kyouko says laughing, while munching a piece of lettuce.

"Ah, the dream of the butterfly?" Shari asks.

"Yes, that dream thing. What is it?" I'm intrigued by her earlier commentary. Now, I need to know what she had in mind.

"Well. A long time ago, in the ancient China, lived a man named Zhuangzi. He was a famous philosopher. One day, he had a dream that he was a butterfly. But, the dream was so vivid, that when he woke up from it. He couldn't be certain, if he was Zhuangzi dreaming he was a butterfly. Or, a butterfly dreaming it was Zhuangzi." She said, while she continued to feed Momoko and Kyouko.

"Mama is pretty, and can fly, just like a butterfly." Momoko said, while drinking a glass of orange juice.

"I don't know. That story about butterflies, and dreams, looks a little strange to me. Just like the things Hayate used to talk about, when we were at school." I fold my arms, and sigh.

[What she says is true, Master. It's just like the Dark Fragment incident, that occurred long ago.] Raising Heart talked for the first time, since I arrived at the dinning hall.

"Ah, good morning, Raising Heart!" Kyouko greeted the ruby-like device.

[To you too, Master's daughter.] And it returns her greeting, in kind.

"Are you talking about that incident that made the whole world become like it is today, Raising Heart?" I ask the question, even though. I already know the answer.

[Precisely, Master. The incident that warped. And rebuilt the time line, to anyone that was involved with its source. Directly, or not.] My ever loyal device answered my question, once again.

Right when I was about to continue my questions. A forward came in, and saluted me.

"Captain Takamachi, Commander Yagami is requesting your presence at her office immediately." He said, and stood at the ready, waiting for orders.

"Tell her that I'm on my way." I stand up, and salute him back.

"Yes, ma'am! With your permission." He saluted me once more, turned on his heels, and left, as quickly as he had come.

"Aw, mama has to go again?" Momoko complained.

"We didn't even had time to play." Kyouko followed her sister.

"Mama will be back as soon as she can. I want you to be good girls while I'm out, ok?" I hug them both as tightly as I can, without hurting them.

"Yup~" Kyouko smiled.

"Hay, mama." And so, did Momoko.

"Don't worry, Nanoha. I'll take care of them." Shari said proudly. She really treats them as little sisters, doesn't she?

I hug my daughters again. And then, I go to Hayate's office.

If Hayate called for me so early in the morning. It probably was for something important.

I sure think so.

–XXX–

A few minutes later, at Hayate's office.

"Ma'am, may I come in?" I knock first before opening the door.

I may be married to Hayate, but as long as we are in duty, she is still my superior.

"Come in, Nanoha." She answers. At the same time the door is opened by none other than Signum.

The pink-haired swordswoman salutes me on her way out of Hayate's office. And then, goes in the direction of the training grounds.

"Have you called me, Hayate?" I say, after entering the office, and closing the door behind me. Now that we are alone, I can avoid the serious conduct.

"Yes, but before I tell you why have I called you here today. Let me ask. Is your mind more clear, now? If you think it's necessary, I can arrange a meeting with psychologist, for you." She looks really worried. I guess she became more shocked by my earlier reaction than I thought.

"Nyahaha. I'm ok, Hayate. Some of my memories are still fuzzy. But, I already remembered most of the important things." I scratch the back of my head embarrassed.

"Hmm..." Hayate eyes me with her trademarked impish expression.

"If you say so, Nanoha. Let's get to business, then. Rein, bring me that file, please." Hayate directs her words at the silver-haired device, at her side.

"As you wish, Aruji." Reinforce swiftly gets a file case, and sets it up in front of me.

I recognize the photographs of some black objects that are part of the case's contents.

"As you remember, these are Dark Fragments. In and of itselves, they are total harmless. The problem is how they react to human emotions, and magic power." Hayate reviews the nature of the items.

"I know that, Hayate. They are the cause of the world getting in disarray, in the first place. A total number of thirteen, just nine are needed to rewrite the reality completely." I continue her speech for her.

"That's why, we must secure at the very least, five of them. As fast as possible, Nanoha. We already have two here. And our Intelligence has reasons to believe that our enemies posses a total of four." She seems upset by the fact that we are losing by two fragments.

"The fact is that, we simply don't have enough manpower to accomplish this task. We are just one unit, against whole countries, empires, even. That's why I asked the UN for reinforcements. This letter contains Arisa's answer." Hayate passed me a letter, marked with the UN's chairman seal.

Ah, yes. I remember it now. Arisa became a politician, just like her father. Her burning passion, made she become the youngest chairman in the UN's history, just a few months ago.

Anyway, the letter contents are.

– "Dear Lieutenant Colonel Takamachi-Yagami.

Thanks to the current state of the Belkan War. We can't spare more forces to join your unit. Mobile Division 6 is meant to be a rogue, mercenary unit, anyway. So, sending more UN troops may compromise our situation.

Though, I asked the help of an old friend of my father in the Royal Navy. And, they are sending you a small squad of black ops troops. You know who I'm talking about, Hayate.

But, keep in mind that this deal is top-secret, considering the British current alliance with the Belkans. Keep your eyes open when that blonde is around.

If I know she made Nanoha suffer again. Hell will break loose.

Arisa Banings, UN General Assembly President."–

"Hayate, do you mean?" I couldn't believe it. After all these years. Why she? And, why now?

"Yes, Nanoha the 'Thunder Goddess' will be joining our unit, tomorrow." Hayate looked at me, downcast.

"I'm sure Arisa didn't intended to do you any harm. But, in our current state." Hayate placed her hands over mine.

"We can't refuse any help. I know it, Hayate. It's just that. After that day six years ago. The world has never been the same again." I knew there was no other choice. But why Fate? Why it had to be she, of all people?

"You have to let it go, Nanoha. That memories we still have. Are from a life we never have lived. They are other Nanoha, other Fate, and other Hayate. The we that are here now, can never be the we of those memories again." She pulled me closer, and kissed me with so much passion, that I became breathless.

"Isn't this real enough for you, Nanoha?" She pleaded.

_'Does she even need to ask?' _I almost threw myself over her. But, someone knocked at the door, ruining the atmosphere.

I gritted my teeth in anger _'Why do something always have to interrupt me in these moments?'_

"Hehe, I guess our little game will have to wait until night. Huh, Nanoha?" Hayate giggled mischievously. God, why she likes to tease me so much?

Anyway, I made my way out of her office. Just when Shamal came in.

–XXX–

During the afternoon, at the urban combat simulation area.

"Phew... I guess I'll never be able to beat you in hand-to-hand combat, Nanoha." Said Subaru Nakajima, while panting heavily after one more training session.

"Nyahaha. It's not true, Subaru. You are improving with each day that passes. With that body of yours, I'm sure you will catch up to me in no time." I say, as I help her get to her feet again.

"You too, Teana. Your marksmanship skills are getting much better after that lessons from Vice." I smile at the red-headed girl that is climbing down the building she used as cover, a few moments ago.

"But still, There is no way anyone can beat someone as fast, strong, and resilient as you Captain." The small girl says, while taking off some dust out of her clothes.

"Don't say it, Tea. I'm nowhere near my father in melee combat. Hayate is still a powerhouse when it comes to long range magic. And, if there is someone who can take as much punishment as Vita, and still keep fighting, that person certainly must be a demon." I dismiss her incorrectness.

"But, when it comes to overall combat ability. Nanoha is still the best." Subaru grins, while giving me a thumbs up.

"Ok, I won't discuss with you too about that. It's useless trying to convince you two anyway. Today's training is over. Let's go take a shower." I dismiss them, and go take a shower.

After this I go home, finally.

**Interlude**

Riing, Riing, Riing...

The phone over the corner in a typical japanese coffee shop, rings.

"Hi, Hi! It's from Midori-ya Cafe, may I help you?" A bespectacled girl, with long greyish-brown hair tied in a simple braid answers the phone.

"Is the shop's owner in? I have an important business to discuss with him." A female voice says, from the other side of the line.

"May I know what is it about, please? My brother is a very busy man, so I may be able to help you instead of him." The girl,who was wearing an apron over her street-clothes, asks.

"Just tell him it's about a certain demon. He will understand." The voice insisted in talking only with the shop's owner.

"Hmm, I see. I'll call him right away. Wait just a little." The girl, went to the kitchen, to call her brother.

A few seconds later.

"Hi,hi! It's Kyouya here. What do you want?" A young man, with short dark hair picks up the receiver.

"Ah, it's good you answered. What I wanted to talk to you is about a certain demon that likes to wear white." Said the mysterious female.

**Interlude End**

–XXX–

Later, at home.

I passed the rest of the afternoon, and the early evening playing with Kyouko and Momoko.

Since, they go to school here at Long Arch, along with the children of the other members of the Division 6. They get home, early in the afternoon. And, consequently we have a lot of time to play, everyday.

Momoko is a very sweet, and calm, but tricky girl. I guess, she really learned many of the things Hayate teaches them, far too well. While, Kyouko is energetic, and vivid. But, her mischievousness, puts her in complicated situations, from time to time.

After they got tired of playing, we waited for Hayate to come back from work , in front of the fireplace. The winter was coming, and so, I made a mug of hot chocolate, with marshmallows for each one of us.

The twins fell asleep in my lap right after finishing their warm, sweet drink. And, I was left to my own memories while I waited person, I decided to share my life with, come back home.

**~Memory~**

Five years ago, Japan.

It was raining so much that day, that I believed that the skies were going to fall down.

There was I, alone under that rain, gazing at the grave of the boy I loved. Or, the boy I thought I loved. After the events of a few months ago, before Kyouko and Momoko were born, I wasn't certain of anything, anymore.

"Was all the life that I lived up to now a illusion? All that I lived was the result of some random incident? Are these memories of a life I don't lived, more real than the one I cherish?" I spoke the questions out loud. As if the very skies would answer me.

[These are questions only you can answer, Master. But, you don't need to do it now.] Spoke Raising Heart.

I felt something grabbing my left hand, and looked down. It was Hayate. Has she been by my side all this time? How come, I never noticed her?

"Nanoha, let's go back. It won't be good for your daughters if you get sick. And, I'm worried about you too." She squeezed my hands in a caring way.

"Say, Hayate. Do you remember it also now, don't you? The others may eventually recover their powers, but only us three still keep our memories." I asked her while staring at the thunder clouds over my head.

"Ah, yes. I remember it, Nanoha. To think we were once magical girls, and that our powers are getting back after so many time. Isn't it a little ironic? At least in my case. Hehehe." She tried to laugh it off.

"But, that life is not ours. I have no hopes of retaking these days. The world in which I grew, in which my friends live, and above all else, in which I met the you that is in front of me now. Is this world. That is my current life. And I would never desire to undo it." She answered.

"You are right. That Nanoha had a completely different life. And, a different love. But, I have a thing she would never be able to. Two things, to be true, my lovely daughters, Kyouko and Momoko. That Nanoha would never be able to enjoy so much happiness. But, still..." I don't understand why these doubts persist.

"You have me also, Nanoha. As long as you wish, I'll always be at your side. I have to go back to Belka to finish my treatment. But, in one more year I'll be ok. And then, we can..." She didn't finished her sentence,though.

"Bwa Bwa!" I hear the sound of Kyouko crying for me, she probably is hungry.

"Let's go, Nanoha. Looks like someone can't be stay far away from her mommy for more than a few minutes." Hayate took me back to her car, and then, home.

**~Memory End~**

–XXX–

"-noha... Nanoha! Wake up, Nanoha!" Hayate's voice called for me.

"Geez! You sleep in all kinds of weird situations, don't you?" She teased me.

"Huh? What? Where are the girls?" I ask, dazedly.

"Hehehe. I had already put them in their bed. They are sleeping, peacefully, now." Her expression betrayed her intentions.

"So, that means..." I am still half-asleep.

"We can finally settle that score from today's morning." She kissed me.

"Mmm, Hayate!" Were the last words my brain could process tonight.

–XXX–

**A/N:** Well, people. Chapter 9 still over and out. I hope you like it. Some of the questions I left in the previous chapters, while others totally new have been made.

That's all for today!

Farewell, folks.


	10. Chapter 10

Binds

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**A/N:** I'm writing this here to show my support for all the victims of the recent disaster at the Philippines, anyone that reads this, and can, try to help them in the best way possible by making a donation by whatever mean is more reasonable to you. To all of you there in the Philippines, know that my prayers are on you, specially my two friends xshana06x, and lovenanofate20, I hope to hear of you soon, guys.

–XXX–

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the copyrighted material present in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

–XXX–

**A/N:** Any, non-speech, text written in first person view is from the POV of the main characters, who is Nanoha unless the contrary is said. All the parts marked as **Interlude** are in third person view, and represent events out of the main character's field of vision. Any parts marked as either **Memory**, or **Dream** are are also to be treated as being from the POV of the main character, unless the contrary is said.

–XXX–

**Chapter 10**

**Interlude**

The loud crack of a blast of lightning, hitting the wall of Fate's luxurious bedroom, was accompanied by a scream of frustration coming from her.

"Why, did this happened again? Why, can't I just live my life alone? Why, am I fated to suffer like this?" The blonde was infuriated with her current predicament.

"Fate, what happened here? Why, are you screaming like this in the middle of the night?" A red-headed woman possessing both canine ears and tail, came running into Fate's bedroom.

"I have been assigned to work at her side. Why, with some many people in this war torn world, it had to be just her?" Fate answered her once completely normal dog, now turned familiar, Arf.

"But, Fate. Shouldn't it be a good thing? Don't you love her, and all? Why, working with her is so bad?" Arf was unable to comprehend her master's problem. And so, she did the only thing she could do, trying to comfort the girl that always gave her so much love.

"It's not like it isn't, Arf. But, look at me. Look at how pathetic, I have become, because of a single person. I'm not worthy of carrying the Testarossa name." Fate was now standing on the balcony outside her bedroom. Overlooking her once so precious horses, running free throughout her farm's fields.

"Fate, you are the most beautiful, powerful, and kind person I know in the whole world. You can't be like this because of anyone. If, she isn't capable of seeing that you love her. She isn't good enough for you, Fate." Arf was now in her normal, adult dog form. Rubbing her nose on Fate's legs, trying to comfort her.

Fate sighed deeply. Knelt down in front of her loyal companion, and started petting her, while Arf licked her face.

"I know you can't understand that kind of human problems, Arf. But, saying things like these, is not the most appropriate behavior for this situation. If, I could just forget her, and let her live her life in peace. I would have done so already." The golden-haired swordswoman, gazed into distance, as she said this.

"But, that's not the case here. Orders, are orders. And, as a soldier I can't disobey them. If, I can avoid harming me, Nanoha, or us both. It's all good. But, if not, the mission always comes first." These last words sounded like iron being hammered into a blacksmith's anvil.

"Fate..." Arf sighed. Her master's stubbornness really leaves her with very few choices. The only things she could do, were support, and protect Fate. Just like always.

But then, Arf felt as if a light bulb had sparked in her mind.

"Then, Fate. Why, don't you show her your true self? Show her, who is the proud, and handsome heir of the Testarossa family." Arf looked her master in the eyes, while explaining her idea.

"Arf..." Fate was shocked by her familiar's words.

"Like you said, Fate. A Testarossa is always proud, and never shows weakness in front of anyone." The massive wolf hound gritted her teeth.

"Why..." Fate couldn't help, but feel inspired by Arf's speech. But, something was wrong in it.

"And then, if she still insists on ignoring, or hurting you, Fate. I'll crush her like a fly, with my own hands!" Arf crushed a nearby flower pot under her powerful paw, and growled.

"I agree with her. And, if there's anyone Arf can't crush. I'll do it in her place. But, you should stop talking like this, as if don't exist." A female voice said, from behind Fate.

She turned to see it's owner. A girl with long black twin tails, and azure eyes. She was eating a extra large pack of microwave popcorn, with her back rested against the wall, at the door's side.

"Huh? How long have you been watching?" Was Fate's reaction.

"Hmm, five seconds after Arf came in? I guess." The girl dressed in a black hooded overcoat grinned.

"So, you have seen it all, and won't say a thing? Aren't you supposed to be my girlfriend?" Fate was all red, now. Most of it was shame, that she herself forgot that important fact for a moment.

"I'm supposed to be a king, also. And, I'm not even a man." The raven-haired girl approached Fate.

She was now in the balcony too, right beside Fate. She then extended her outstretched hand towards the sky, as if she was trying to grab the moon that shone over their heads.

"A Belkan King is one who rules through strength, and strength alone. That's part of the memories of all of the previous inheritors of the Jeremiah bloodline." She clenched her hand in a fist.

Fate and Arf were speechless looking at the impressive aura that the blonde's girlfriend emanated. Even though she is a little younger than Fate, their bodies are of about the same physique. But, impression from seeing her like this, is that she was infinitely larger, not in size. But, larger than life itself. At least, in the eyes of the pair looking at her.

"Sieg, are you really ok, knowing that I love other person?" Fate asked her almost fiancée. She knew Sieglinde for four years already, and during that whole time, Sieg knew that Fate's heart always wandered back to Nanoha, from time to time. Though, Fate had to admit that part of those feeling weren't of her own heart. But, from the heart of a very different girl that happened to have the same name as her.

And, Fate wouldn't still be with the Sieglinde if she didn't felt anything for her, at all. She was certain, that she could even say that she loved Sieg. Her heart beated fast whenever she was at her side, and that's not even counting when they made their affection physical. She knew Sieg loved her too, also. After all, no one is capable of convincing the 'Black King' to do something she doesn't wants.

The problem is, that Nanoha's eyes are burned deeply into Fate's soul. And, she knew it wasn't just the feeling of her other self. No, they were feelings she had developed by her own. She doesn't know why, or how. But, she knows that Nanoha is part of her soul, and that she will never be able to let her go. As much as, she wanted to.

"But, I never talked about giving you for free to her. Since, you will have to fight if you really want her. She will also have to fight, to prove she's worthy of you, just as Arf said." Sieg gazed in the distance, with her back turned to Fate.

Fate was now very confused with Sieglinde's behavior. Is it true that even though she loves Fate, she is willing to let her go, if Nanoha proves her strength to Sieg? But, if that meant that Nanoha had to defeat Sieglinde to prove her love for her, Fate was certain that Nanoha had no chance. Seeing that Sieg was willing to fight to for her, made Fate blush a little.

"But, there is always a third route. She can just give up, on having you all for herself. And that way, I would get the two of you. Hehe." Sieg tried to crack a joke shamelessly. At least, Fate hoped it were meant to be a joke. Just imagining that would make her die.

"Let's go to bed now. At least for sometime you are all mine, so I want to make good use of this time." Sieg took Fate's hands between hers, and walked back into Fate's bedroom.

The night was really cold, anyway. So, Fate was sure she could use a little extra 'source of heat'. But a little doubt still hanged at the back of her mind.

"Well, I guess it's time for the dogs to go out." Arf tried to make her exit, before being dragged by them against her will.

"Hey, Arf!" Fate called her familiar before she got out of the room.

"Yes. What is it, Fate?" Arf answered her master.

"Why, have you said I'm handsome?" Fate voiced her question.

**Interlude End**

–XXX–

The next day.

I woke up with my body aching in all sorts of places. I guess that falling asleep in the couch, with Hayate over me, wasn't the best of the ideas.

Anyway, when I woke up, Hayate was still sleeping. Her peaceful childish face is always a calming sight, for me. Kyouko, and Momoko, are still sleeping in their room upstairs, also.

So, after taking a quick shower, and changing into my uniform. I go back downstairs, and start preparing our breakfast. Today, we are having Hayate's favorite, fresh vegetable omelet, and chicken salad. For the girls, I prepare some sweet hotcakes, to be served along with honey, and sliced bananas. And, of course, a nice, big glass of orange juice to everyone.

I do this, while humming a song from one of Hayate's old magical girl shows. That things are much more sticky than I have ever thought. But, I wonder. Why, they are still doing this kind of anime today, when there is true magic in the world? Even if it's just for less then a decade.

I hear someone entering the dinning room, and turn my head to see who is there. To my surprise. I find the blood-red eyes of Reinforce staring at me, puzzled.

"Ah, want me to make some for you too, Rein? I know you don't need to eat normal food in order to continue living. But still, it tastes really good. It's a shame to not give it a try, once or twice." I ask her, while taking some extra ingredients from the fridge.

"Miss Takamachi, I-" She starts talking. But, I cut her.

"It's Nanoha. I already said you can call me like this, Rein." And, correct her mistake.

"Sorry, Nanoha. But, how can you be so kind to me after all I did to you and your friends, in that night?" Reinforce asked me apologetically.

"I remember I have already told this to you, didn't I?" I said while pointing the spatula in her direction.

"First, I don't hold grudges against people I have fought before. And second, the Nanoha you fought wasn't me, I may have part of her memories but, I'm not that girl." I said this to her, even though, things that happened in these last years made wonder if that's completely true.

"And also, I can remember that you were fighting for the master that you love so much. And the other me from back then was also fighting for what she believed. So, there was no right or wrong, just a clash of different viewpoints. In this kind of situation the only thing we could do was let our actions talk for ourselves." Still, one thing bothered me, so I asked her about it.

"But, Reinforce, there is just one thing that bothers me in all of this. What happened to the Defense Program? That thing called NachtWal."

She once again looked apologetically in my direction, lifted her right hand in the air, and summoned the Tome of the Night Sky. I have to admit that this last move made me instinctively shiver. What's she thinking?

"…"

She kept silent for several seconds, alternating stares between the book and me. I was beginning to get worried for real. I searched for Raising Heart's storage form under my blouse, out of pure instinct.

And paled when I remembered I had left her on my dresser, yesterday after getting back from work. Without her I'm unable to use high level magic, and my martial arts alone are no match for Reinforce.

I swallowed hard, and decided to call her.

"Rein-" I began saying, just when I noticed she was looking into the living room's direction. To Hayate shifting, to her side while sleeping with a tormented expression. Was Hayate having a nightmare?

"Aruji..." Reinforce whispered.

–XXX–

**Hayate's POV**

**Memory/Dream**

"Yagami Hayate, we are sorry to tell you but, your parents will never return." Said a man in black to a girl lying in a hospital bed.

The small girl was just five-years-old at that time. Unable to comprehend the meaning of the man's words, all she did was shed silent tears, and clutch the silver-chained, leather-bound book she was hugging, even tighter.

The man didn't even spared a moment to try to comfort the girl, or acknowledge her situation at all, before leaving the room. Someone so cold was really a human being?

[Fürchte dich nicht, mein Meister. Denn du bist nicht allein.] A voice echoed in the girl's head.

"Huh? Who said that?" The girl was confused now, after all, she was alone in the room now. Wasn't she? And also, she was sure the voice talked to her in her grandmother's language.

[Es war mir, Meister.] The voice in her head was coming from the book she was clutching.

"Eh? What? You can talk?" The girl was certain that her mind had become as bad as her body now. She had to be crazy if she was talking to a book. Not that she cared, though, it was far better than being alone in this room.

[Meine Kräfte gehen weit über reden, Meister. Wenn Sie wollen, dass die ganze Welt in Asche verwandelt werden, oder beugen zu Ihren Füßen.] The mysterious tome said in an ominous voice.

"Why would I want that? I don't want for people to suffer because of me. All I want is a family, and friends to laught with. I don't even care about my body's condition, as long as everyone is happy, there is no need for me to walk with my own feet." The girl answered the book's previous statement.

[Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Meister. Starten der Stornierung von Dimensional Siegel. Anfang!] The book floated from her hands, and the opened itself, breaking the silver lock she was never able to open before.

The girl was fascinated by the sight in front of her, it was beautiful, and terrifying at the same time. The book looked like it was limitless, no matter how many pages turned on themselves, it never reached its end. And with every page there was memories and knowledge that the girl could never dream about.

From the book's pages a object that looked like a miniature black sun project itself in her direction. And from her own chest another imprisoned sun burst out, this one made out of pure white light. They approached one another until they touched, and began fusing themselves.

But when she extended her tiny hand to try to touch the beautiful glowing orb of light and shadow in front of her...

"Ahem, Miss Yagami! Could you please stop sleeping during classes again, and come to the board to solve this equation for us?" My Mathematics teacher called for me.

"Was I having that stupid dream again, I really should stop reading all those manga." I whispered to myself, while going to the white board.

–XXX–

After school that day, I passed in the shopping district to buy some thing for diner.

I had been living alone for almost ten years now. And sometimes I have a hard time dealing with all the necessary activities for my own survival, being bound to a wheelchair really doesn't help, also. But I've become used to it, there's nothing I can do about it, after all.

Something I wasn't expecting happened that day, when I was passing next to an alley, on my way to the bus stop.

I was carelessly reading a new manga, that had just arrived at my usual bookstore a few days ago, when I was suddenly dragged into the alleyway by two street gang members. One of them pulled my wheelchair, while the other restrained me, and covered my mouth with one hand.

Deep in the alley. They threw me to the ground, I tried to give them all my valuable possessions, but they just kept playing with me. I have never felt more fear in my whole life, I knew what was in their minds, and for once I thought about cursing fate for it. But, I still didn't wanted to die, so I cried for help with all the strength I had left in me.

–XXX–

Inside Hayate's bedroom.

[Das Leben des Meisters ist in Gefahr. Dimensional Siegel überschreiben abgeschlossen. Initialisierung Wächter Ritter System.] Said the former Book of Darkness, as its silver lock was once again broken.

The dark room was lit by light emitted from the four glowing orbs that were projected from the book's pages. The purple, green, red, and white lights of the Wolkenritter's linker cores. And right after this, their bodies being reconstructed from the book's limitless mana pool.

"Transference of the Tome of the Night Sky's consciousness complete. Unison device Reinforce reconstructed correctly. Returning the book to storage function." Said a fifth figure that materialized itself in middle of the still knelt down Cloud Knights.

"It's good to see you again after so much time, General. We will talk again after Aruji Hayate is safe, now go." Reinforce directed her words to the Knight of the Sword.

"Understood, Will of the Book. Let's move now. Shamal, teleport us." Signum assumed her rightful position, at the command of her fellow knights.

"Klarwind, please." Said the Knight of the Lake as she kissed her device.

"Ja!" Was Klarwind's answer, as the light of the teleport spell engulfed them.

–XXX–

Back at the alley.

The heavens heard my call for help, and sent me a knight in shining white armor. Even if she is a girl, she is still the one who saved me, and those who save damsels in distress should be knights, or not? She was beautiful too, much more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen in my life. It's a shame that before she could come and kiss me like a true knight does after saving the princess, I passed out...

–XXX–

Above the roof of a nearby building.

The wind blows, ruffling Signum's pink hair. The General of the Raging Flame stands atop the building, observing the events that are unfolding before her eyes. She quietly analyzes the situation, and contemplates it's meaning.

"Looks like we are late. Our master seems to already having been saved by that girl in white." Says Zafira, as he approaches his commander.

"In fact, but that girl's combat skill intrigues me. You three, follow the vehicle that's taking Aruji away. At any sign of danger just take her from there using the necessary force." Signum lays her orders.

"What about you, Signum? Don't you intend to challenge that girl to combat, do you?" Asks Shamal with a concerned expression.

"I would probably end up killing her if I go all-out against her. But, just testing her skills is not that bad is it? I want to see if she is someone we can trust to guard Aruji Hayate while we are not near her." Signum had a small smirk in her lips, as she said that.

"Let's move, then. After all, Eisen has not tasted combat in a very long time. I don't want to make him even more impatient. Isn't it Eisen?" Said Vita, as she slung Graf Eisen over her right shoulder.

"Jawohl!" The Black Iron Count answered.

Then, they followed each ones specific direction.

–XXX–

At the hospital, a few hour later.

Signum had just returned, from whatever she had gone to do. Shamal was guarding over Hayate's room along with the others, when noticed Signum's return, and for as much as she was surprised, Signum had bruise marks in some places around her upper body. When she moved in her General's direction to offer her healing magic.

"There is no need for it Shamal. They are just minor bruises that will heal quickly on their own." The pink-haired swordswoman said, as approached Shamal.

"More importantly, save your energy for when it's more needed." Signum whispered in Shamal's ear, as she passed her and went into Hayate's bed direction.

"Anyway, what is the situation of Aruji?" She asked to Zafira, who was guarding the windows.

"She seems to be well. We were able to convince the hospital staff that we are her relatives who came to visit her from a far away country. She will probably wake up soon." He answered.

And as if to testify his words, Hayate began shifting into her bed, and mumbling a few incomprehensible words. Vita approached her to see if she could understand what Hayate was saying.

Then Hayate grabbed her by the neck, and...

**Hayate's POV End**

**Memory/Dream End**

–XXX–

When I approach Hayate to see if she is ok.

"Mmm, my knight, please kiss me like in a fairytale." She grabbed me by the neck, and kissed me, while she was still half-asleep. She surprised me, so I jumped away from her.

"Hey, Hayate! Wake up it's almost time for us to go." I shake her by the shoulders.

"Hmm, what? Why are you...? Have I said something while I was sleeping?" She was a little confused. Normally, Hayate doesn't sleep until this late, but this week she is having a hard time dealing with our superiors, she is much more exhausted than she wants to admit.

"No, but it looked like you were having a nightmare, so I came to see if you were well." I grab her right hand.

"Well, thank you, Nanoha. I'm ok now, is was probably just because of the bad food that I ate last night." She said, while standing up, and yawning cutely.

"Well, at least today, you will have a decent breakfast. So go on, and change into your uniform we are almost late. And bring the girls with you when you come back. Geez, they are becoming lazy because of your bad example. This way they will never be able to learn neither magic, nor martial arts." I chastise her, while folding my arms.

"Yes, Ma'am!" She playfully salutes me while winking, and the go upstairs.

After she goes I feel myself blushing at her mockery.

And for a few minutes, I'm left alone again with Reinforce, who is now staring at the morning sky, through the windows.

What's happening with her? I wonder.

–XXX–

After leaving the girls at their school, Hayate and I go straight to the Long Arch.

The reason we are having to run, is that my stupid commander forgot that her new soldiers were going to arrive in the morning. Having no other way of arriving there faster, we have to simply fly as fast as we can.

Arriving at the Long Arch, Hayate quickly orders all personnel to gather at the heliport to wait for the new squad's arrival. She really wants to make this a party, doesn't she?

We still have half-an-hour to their arrival. So, I use this time to prepare myself to this meeting, that I can only call... fated.

And, by preparation, I mean venting my stress at a god sized chunk of the training grounds, while sparring with Signum.

When I clash Rasing Heart's shaft at Laevantein's blade for the third time. I use the momentary weapon lock I managed to get Signum into, to try to punch her left side with a mana charged attack, fusion of both my magic powers, and the Fūwa Style martial arts.

[Panzerschild!] Laevantein howls, turning my surprise move into a wasted effort.

[Flash Move] I try to react by opening the distance between us, and preparing a volley of Axel Shooters. But before I could unleash them, Signum disappears from my sights.

[Schlangebeißen!] I feel Laevantein's bite my back. When had Signum move to that position?

Nevertheless, it doesn't matter. This was a first blood match, after all, so I lost again. Now that I think of it I never managed to win a battle against Signum, the best I can do is managing the fight to a draw.

"Nyahahaha, looks like I lost to you again, Signum. Can't you go a little easier on me, at least once?" I laugh, while landing.

"I don't remember you ever going easy on Lanster and Nakajima, Takamachi. But, if you want a child's play, I can always arranged a match between a few training drones, and you." Signum says, while sheathing her sword, and walking in my direction.

"You are cruel, Signum. I was just joking now, you know?" I pout.

"Your childish tricks won't work on me, either. The next time you challenge me to a fight be sure your mind is in the tip of your weapon. The last move I used, is the same one you blocked, or dodged dozens of time already. It should not get you by surprise anymore." Signum looks visibly offended.

"Gosh! You can be really harsh when you want, you know? I'm sorry for disappointing you, Signum. Next time it won't happen." I say, on my way to the showers.

"I hope so. If you continue showing such weakness I will not be able to thrust Aruji's protection to you anymore." Is the last thing she says to me this morning. She really can be cold when she wants.

–XXX–

A few minutes later, at the Long Arch's heliport.

"Hey, Hayate! If they are going to come here in a helicopter, why is the Stormraider still here?" Vita asks Hayate about the doubt we all have.

"Hmm, Vita? I just said they were going to arrive here, I've never said they would come in a helicopter. Just look, and you will understand." Hayate answers, while folding her arms under her commander overcoat.

I have to admit, Hayate makes for an impressive, dashing figure when she acts like this.

But, whatever I was thinking was cut off when the sky became dark out of nowhere, and the smell of ozone filled the static-charged atmosphere. The air became heavy under the enormous pressure of the magical energy emanated by whoever was doing this. In a few instants, lightning began to form on the thunderclouds over our heads. And then...

"Everyone stay behind the safety line, they are coming soon." The landing crew, under Vice's command signaled the danger zone. There was an enormous amount of electric energy being discharged in that area, and it was only when I observed the spell circle being formed on the ground by the lightning arcs, that I understood what was happening.

"Are you kidding me, Hayate. They are going to use a teleportation spell? No one should be able to use magic like this. And why is there a pink square over the magic circle?" I asked Hayate while pointing to the magic array that had formed itself there.

"Chill out, Nanoha. Don't you know their squad have a summoner? Teleportation is a cheap trick to people like this. And, as a matter of fact, Shamal can use teleport magic too, you remember?" Hayate seems really unconcerned with all of this.

"Bu-" Before I could finish my last sentence, a thunderous blast roared through the area. I guess all this show was Hayate's idea, because the only one who hadn't flinched, and in fact was grinning, after the explosion was her.

When I recovered my senses, I looked at the origin of the blast. And, there were five people standing. A few arcs of static electricity still crossed the air around them but, with a hand wave of the one in the center of the group they stopped.

The first person I noticed was a sixteen, or seventeen-years-old pink haired girl with her arms spread, and panting a little. I guess she is the summoner Hayate talked about, seeing that she was probably responsible for the teleportation spell, even though the mana used on it didn't came from her. She was really tired from the looks of how she was breathing.

At the girl's side stood a boy of about her age, with vibrant red hair, and a spear-like weapon in his hands. He was dressed in a long white overcoat, and some light-armored clothes beneath it. He moved himself to support the summoner girl, when she almost collapsed from the effort of using magic over her limits. They looked pretty intimate, based on the way they exchanged smiles.

On the other side, there was a taller girl probably of Hayate's age, or a little younger. She was using a black hooded coat, and had very light clothing under it, except for a pair of knee-high boots. Her facial features were hidden by her hood, and only her bright blue eyes were visible to us. She look a little disinterested in all this situation, and just gazed at the distance, unfocused.

Next there was not a person, but a large red wolf, just like Zafira's normal form. She was a few steps behind the person in the middle of the circle, and looked at us intently, as if she was evaluating us. She stopped her staring for a second, when her eyes met mine, and gritted her enormous teeth. What have I done, now?

But nothing of this mattered when I saw the person that was standing proudly at the center of their formation. She was staring directly at Hayate's eyes, with her head high, and her golden blond hair swaying in the light wind. She was dressed in a kind of barrier jacket I had never seen before. It was like a dark military long coat, with a white cloak over her shoulders, combined with thigh-high leg guards, armored gloves, and boots.

Her hair was tied into a single tail, very differently from how she used to keep it before, it gave her a beautiful feminine charm, even though, her new barrier jacket made her look handsome in a princely way. And to finish her impressive pose, she had rested her hands at the pommel of a energy sword-like device, that was planted blade first, in the ground.

When her gaze shifted from Hayate, and her ruby-like eyes met mine for the first time in years, I felt my heart skip a beat, or two. I held my breath while I once again got lost in the sea of bloody waters, that made me suffer so much in the past. But, why is it that I can't reject her, no matter how much I try? Why is it that I can't forget these feeling that I'm sure, that aren't mine? Or, are they?

But what made me feel a spike penetrating my heart, was when she ignored my gaze, and just kept looking around. Has she forgot about me? Or, is she just ignoring me because she knows I'm here? Either way, why am I feeling hurt by it, anyway? If she really wants to play like this, I will show her how happy I'm now, after becoming Hayate's wife. I'm sure she will repent for daring to ignore me, in no time.

"Cool!" Was Subaru's reaction when she looked at the group of people standing at the exact spot were the magic circle was a few seconds ago. Her excited comment shook me off my trance. And then, I looked at the others reactions, as Fate's group approached Hayate, and me.

Everyone seemed impressed in their own way, but those who grabbed my attention the most where. Teana, who was staring wide-eyed at Fate, with her cheeks visibly flushed, and breath held in awe. Vice, who gave the majorly female incoming squad a stare so intense, that it could pierce a stone wall, if there was one between them.

And lastly, but not least, Signum, who broke her usual cold-blooded demeanor, as soon as she spotted both Fate, and the mysterious hooded girl. It looked like Signum was evaluating them, with an interest rarely seem in the face of the Wolkenritter General.

But then, came the hour I dreaded the most, Fate was just a few steps in front of both me, and Hayate, she and Hayate saluted one another, as Fate presented the members of her special unit one by one, but, nothing of what she was saying stuck in my head.

Standing there, and listening to her voice, while staring in her deep burgundy eyes, made me remember so much things, all the sad, and the happiness, all the hardships, and the victories, I shared with her in the past. But, was it really me that made this, or, was it just another Nanoha, who I happen to share memories with that made all the things? These questions had plagued me from the very day, I met Fate at that farm, and discovered that magic was a real thing.

Then, as if applying a cruel coup de grace, Fate turned her head to look right into my eyes, smiled her radiant smile, that's burned into my soul, and said.

"It's a pleasure meeting you again after so much time, Nanoha. I have so many things to tell you, but, for now, let us do just like that day seven years ago." Fate extended her right hand, inviting me to repeat the same gesture that changed my destiny, so many years ago.

I, froze.

–XXX–

**A/N:** Well, that's it folks. I'm sorry for the longer than usual delay, but I was having some very busy days these last two weeks. With some luck I can continue this story as scheduled, and update in a few days. I hope you all are liking my story up to this point. Please don't forget to leave your comments on the review section.

That's all for today.

I hope to see you all soon.

Farewell!


	11. Chapter 11

Binds

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the copyrighted material present in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

–XXX–

**A/N:** From this chapter onward, I'll be making an alteration in how I handle the scenes, since the main cast is already almost all gathered, and the total number of characters grew exponentially. At the beginning of each scene there will be the names of the relevant characters for that scene (unless it's a character whose identity is hidden, who will appear as **?**), as well as the type of scene which it is, in bold letters.

The name part speaks for itelf, but the scene types are the following, **POV** (1st person view, dedicated to the main characters, who are, Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate), **Interludes** (3rd person view, for any other characters, as well, as the main ones, when needed), **Memory**, and ** Dream**.

–XXX–

**Chapter 9**

**Fate, and Nanoha / Nanoha's POV**

"It's a pleasure meeting you again after so much time, Nanoha. I have so many things to tell you, but, for now, let us do just like that day seven years ago." Fate extended her right hand, inviting me to repeat the same gesture that changed my destiny, so many years ago.

Those were the first words Fate directed at me, after all those years without seeing one another. Hearing them made me freeze in place. I'm completely surprised by her action, specially when she combines it with her most sincere, and beautiful smile. The exact same smile I had seen on the day I met her for the first time.

_'How did she expect me to react to that? Is she making this on purpose just to torture me?'_ My confused mind tried to find the right course of action.

"Hmm, I see. So, that's how it is, then." My senses returned to me, when I heard Fate's voice once again, but, that time her words were loaded with bitterness, and her smile had became a grimace of suffering. She began to withdraw her hand.

_'Hurry up, move yourself, Takamachi Nanoha. If you don't do it now, you will lose your chance forever, it's no time to play the coward role.' _My mind rushed my body into action, as my heart began pounding fast in my chest, at the mere possibility of losing my, probably last, chance with Fate.

Before I even noticed it, I was grabbing her hand between both of mine, took a step diminishing the distance between us, and looking right into her eyes, searching for the answer I never found out. Why have I done this?

"Na–, Na–, Nanoha, please, everyone is staring at us." When I come to my senses again, Fate is looking at me surprised, with her face redder than her eyes. Seeing her react in this manner almost made me giggle, as if I had returned to be a small girl again.

But then, I noticed the source of her awkwardness. Almost all of the staff of the Long Arch was staring at us intently, their expressions were varied enough, but, a good amount of they had accusatory looks decorating their faces. And I can swear that I have seen Hayate bitting her lower lip, from the corner of my field of vision, and the hooded girl the was behind Fate, made no effort to hide that she clicked her tongue in anger.

"Nyahahaha, I'm also glad to meet you again, Fate." I quickly jump backwards, and scratch the back of my head awkwardly. I feel my face burning from the embarrassment I made us both pass.

"You really never change, do you? Always acting without thinking." Fate smiled playfully, as she said this.

"Well, well. I guess that this concludes the first part of this meeting. I want you two on my office in five minutes. Do you understand me?" Said Hayate, as she approached both Fate and me, and touched our shoulders with her hands.

"Yes, Ma'am!" We answer, while saluting her.

–XXX–

**Fate, Hayate, and Nanoha / Interlude**

Five minutes later, at Hayate's office.

The three old friends, at least they were old friends in Hayate's opinion, are sat in the meeting table discussing various matters, while drinking one of Hayate's most expensive Scotch whiskey, which she received as a present from her uncle, after finishing her officer training course with the highest grades possible. After chatting about random things for a few minutes, Hayate call for Fate and Nanoha's attention, by clearing her throat.

"Ahem, I guess we will have plenty of time to talk about our daily lives on these past six years, later. But now, let's get to more pressing matters. You said you had a very important information to reveal, in your last message. What is it then, Fate?" Hayate said.

"It is about the true nature of the items you call dark fragments, and the ways to counter them." Fate said, as she rested Bardiche's storage form on the table top.

"Huh? I don't understand it, Fate. We already know that they act like miniature black holes, sucking matter, and energy endlessly if they aren't stopped. And when you combine them, they have the power to warp the space-time continuum, reshaping reality randomly." Nanoha said, puzzled. She was no scientist, but she knew that even Shari couldn't discover more than this about the mysterious artifacts.

"Yes, Nanoha. That's mostly correct. But, after reviewing my mother's, Precia Testarossa, research I have discovered many interesting facts. Bardiche, please." Fate said, as she touched Bardiche with her right index finger.

[Yes, Sir. Releasing Jewel Seeds number I throught XXI.] Bardiche said, as a set of twenty one glowing jewels emerged from within him, and started to hover in a rotating parttern.

"That's... How did you get these things, Fate?" Nanoha was shocked. Just glancing at these jewels, made her recall all the memories of her other self, about the events that made she discover her purpose in life, a long while ago.

"These, are the subjects of my mother's lifelong research. I was as shocked as you are now when I discovered the true nature of her research, a few years ago. Who would have thought that fate would be as ironic as to make the lightning hit the same spot twice?" Fate said, apparently not noticing the words she chose for her speech.

Fate's last analogy almost made Hayate convulse in laughter, at how the fact of Fate being a lightning mage made this whole situation twice as ironic.

"Hmm, I guess I understand it. But how did your mother got her hands on the Jewel Seeds, in the first place?" Hayate tried to sound serious, so that, neither of her friends noticed her inner struggle, to not poke fun out of this situation.

"Well, that's a very long story that I learned while reading her research notes, and journals. Let's just say for now, that it involves a very complicated web of coincidences, that ends up in my mother working both of your fathers, along with Yuuno's grandfather, and many other people." Fate said, as she picked up a Jewel Seed, and examined it, with eyes that clearly showed that she knew more than she wanted to reveal.

"Fate... what have you been doing, during all of this time?" Nanoha whispered, without the will to make her words more audible.

"Anyway, what do the Jewel Seeds have to do with the dark fragments?" Hayate wanted to know the connection between the two sets of artifacts, now.

"First, the correct name of what you call dark fragments, is Nightmare Shards. They are a set of dangerous Lost Logia with properties opposed to that of the Jewel Seeds. And as such, the only safe way to neutralize them, is through a reaction that effectively consumes both the Jewel Seeds, and the Nightmare Shards, anulating the effects of the Shards reality warping powers." Fate said, even thought she knew that only half of what she had said was true.

"But, there's a few problems in this simple task. First, both sets of itens must be complete, to initiate the reaction. And second, the results from the neutralization reaction are impossible to predict, as it lies in the realm of pure theory." Again half-truths, but Fate didn't want to let her friends know the truth yet, specialy Nanoha. She had to protect her from it, at all costs.

"It doesn't looks like it's a task too hard for us to do. But, what will happen if we succeed? Will this world cease to be? Will we ever remember it like the other one? I don't want to forget all of my life again, specially the happiness I have struggled to achieve." Nanoha said, as she thought of the most precious thing in this world for her, who are Kyouko and Momoko, her daughters. If finishing this threat once and for all, meant she had to gave up on her own daughters, Nanoha wasn't so certain she wished to do it.

"We still have a lot of time to think about it in the future. For now, let's just concentrate in obtaining the remaining dark fragments, and discovering, who, or what is behind all of this." Hayate said, as she stood up.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Nanoha and Fate saluted Hayate, and then, left the her office.

After this, they parted their ways, Nanoha went up to fulfill her morning obligations, and Fate moved to allocate her belongings in her new quarters.

–XXX–

**Subaru, Teana, Vita, and Nanoha / Nanoha's POV**

I arrive at the training grounds one hour after the beginning of the morning session, luckly Vita assumed my function for this morning, and was 'lecturing' Subaru and Teana in high-speed projectile dodging, using her Schwalbefliegen in the place of regular slow training shots. Sometimes, I wonder why I even try to ask Vita to help me in this kind of thing.

Nevertheless, I decide to observe their match from high in the air. And ask Raising Heart to record all the training data so I can evaluate it later at home. Giving myself a day-off in this way will not be this bad, will it?

"Thanks God, Captain Takamachi have finally arrived." Said Teana, as she ducked under one more passing iron ball. She then tumbled backwards, and shot a volley of her own Crossfire Shoot shots at Vita.

"Concentrate on your current opponent, Teana. Today's training will be just a battle against Vita. I hope you all do your best." I flash a smile at her, to show my sincerest consternation for their predicament, even if it's not more true than a crocodile's tear.

[Panzerhindernis!] Yelled Graf Eisen, turning Teana's counter into a wasted effort.

_'But, why is Teana smilling, after her attack made no contact?'_ The answer came right after I made this question to myself.

"Revolver... Cannon!" Subaru used Teana's distraction, to try to ambush Vita from her blind spot. It would normally be a good combination move if, the spell Vita cast wasn't an omnidirectional barrier.

The crash of when the Revolver Knuckle made contact with Vita's barrier was loud. But Subaru's attack made very little damage to it. But what came after the failed attack was interesting.

"You are persistent, you punk. I'll have to beat some sense into your rocky head." Vita declared infuriated when Subaru clung to her barrier, with Revolver Knuckle's gears spinning faster to compress a large amount of mana in a small sphere. Only one of Subaru's spells could come after this move. I grin at it.

"Divine... Buster!" Subaru scream the name of the spell, that she somehow managde to copy from me. Considering the amount of power it has, even someone of Subaru's power level could break the barrier Vita created. But, it consumed most of the spell's brunt power, so the damage itself, was minimal.

"Now, Tea!" Subaru yelled, as she jumped away from Vita.

"I know what to do, ok? Just be sure you don't get caught in the blast also, Subaru." Teana said with her cheeks flushed, as she aimed a long range bombardment at Vita.

[Phantom Blazer] Cross Mirage announced the name of Teana's next move. I have to give them extra points, for their level of team work. Teana and Subaru fight, as if they were a single person capable of being in two places at the same time. I'm really proud of them because of this.

"Crap!" Vita swears, as she is hit by the reasonably sized bombardment directly. A cloud of smoke and debris, engulf her for a few seconds.

Thinking she already won the fight, Teana lowers her guard. A big mistake, that get correct right away, as Vita emerges from the dust cloud, with her knight's clothes thorn apart and bruises all over her body.

"Hehe, I have to admit that this one hurt a little. But you'll need to much better than this, to take me down. Eisen!" Vita spat a droplet of blood, after being hit directly by Teana's most powerful spell. I guess that nothing short of a point blank Starlight Breaker would be enough to take Vita down in one shot, and even this, is just hopeful thinking.

[Pferde!] Graf Eisen yelled the name of Vita's favorite acceleration spell, even if it's nothing like my Flash Move, it's still enough to catch Teana by surprise, with Vita's sudden burst of speed.

"Tödlichschlag!" Vita hits Teana in the right side with a powerful hammer blow, that sends Teana flying a few meters, before she hits a wall, and gets knocked out. I know how that strike hurts, and now Teana's ribcage also does.

"Geez, Vita, can't you be a little less brute? Even with Shamal's healing, Teana will be in a bed for two, or three days because of you." I yell from my position, chastising Vita.

"Hey, I hit her as light, as I could, you know?" Vita slung her device over her shoulder.

"Vita." I fold my arms, and cast a cold stare at her. If my own daughters can't win a discussion against me, it's not Vita how will.

"Ok, sorry for this, Nanoha. But they didn't held anything back, also." Vita apologizes for her excessive application of force.

"Tea, Tea! Are you ok? Please answer me, Tea!" Subaru screams worriedly, as I finish this training session, and Teana gets carried to the infirmary.

When I'm about to touch the ground, I notice that there was someone observing the whole training session, from the track course. With Raising Heart's help, I determine that it was that mysterious hooded girl that arrived this morning with Fate. Before I can get to her, she resumes the jog she was probably doing before finding this place. Who is she, anyway?

The answer for this question will have to wait, though. It's almost lunch time, and I have two very important persons to meet.

–XXX–

**Kyouko, Momoko, Nanoha, and Fate / Fate's POV**

After putting all of my things into place, in my new quarters, which by the way is a nice house for only for my squad, I go back back to the main base. It's almost lunch time here, and even if I'm not so much hungry, I want to use this opportunity to talk to Nanoha about some private matters.

It takes me some time to arrive at the dining hall, when I get there, I find out Nanoha sitting alone in a table near the hall side doors, fidgeting with her food absent mindedly. I quickly get something to eat for myself, and move to her table.

"The weather around here is nice this time of the year, isn't it?" I say, after she failled to notice me sitting in front of her for five full minutes.

"Yes, it really is." Nanoha answered in a dreaming tone, while still facing the doors, without even turning her head to look who she was talking to. It was the perfect opportunity to embarrass her a little, I thought.

"You know, the sky is so blue, and vivid, that it remembers me of your eyes." My face gets a little flushed when I say this, but the effect was exactly what I was waiting.

"Huh? My... eyes, what? Who are– Fate, how long have you been here?" Nanoha starts flailing her arms around, and pointing at me with a surprised look, that was worth her weight in gold, on her face.

"Hmm, I guess it would be near ten minutes now. The only thing you was doing, was staring at those doors absently, so I thought of a fun way to get your attention." I answer her, with my face slightly red from the excess of blood.

"You are cruel doing this kind of thing to me, just because I wasn't paying attention, Fate." Nanoha made an expression that could be described only as a pout. Seeing this made me smile a little.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha." I say, in a less playful tone, now.

"Huh? What's it, Fate? It wasn't a joke so bad that you would have to apologize so seriously." Nanoha looked at me with puzzled eyes.

"It's not about it, Nanoha. It's about everything else. I know that I made you suffer a lot, even if it wasn't my intention, and I wished I could tell you certain things that would make you happy. But, for now, the only thing I can do is apologize to you, when the time comes I'm sure that the truth will be revealed to you." I look her in the eyes, and hold her left hand between both of mine, when I say this.

"Fate... I'm really sorry for blaming you for things you haven't done. But, we can't change the past, so there's no need for you to be like this." When Nanoha finishes saying this, two small girls come running from the doors she was facing a few minutes ago, and cling to her waist, bouncing happily.

"You see, Fate, I'm very happy now, being Hayate's wife, and raising my precious daughters along with her." Nanoha's smile as she said this, was so bright and cheerful, that it hurt me to look at her. She was so happy now, that I thought if I was doing the right thing by entering in her life again.

"Waaa, she's so beautiful! She's your friend, mama?" One of the twins looked at me, wide eyed. Why she had to have twin daughters, of all things? And, why had I have to meet her, just when her daughters have are six-years-old?

"Yes, I'm an old friend of your mama. I'm Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. What are your names, my dears?" I say with a smile in my face. It's a good thing that I know my way around children so well, after dealing with them for so many time.

"Kyouko Takamachi-Yagami." Says the outspoken girl, who commented on my appearance. Her energetic demeanor, remembers me of Alicia.

"And what about you?" I say while patting the other girl's head gently.

"Mo– Mo–, Momoko." She answers, while facing the floor, and blushing. The way she hides herself behind her mother while she does this, is so like I was when I had her age, that I can't avoid smiling.

I kept myself chatting, and playing with Nanoha's daughters during the rest of the lunch period. They are really adorable girls, but everytime I heard their innocent giggling I felt as if ice-cold blades pierced my heart.

When the lunch break is about to end, someone I was waiting to show up, comes to our table. It was Signum, and she stared right into my eyes.

"Is your name Testarossa?" She asks directly. Just as I expected, it looks like she can't remember me at all.

"Yes, I'm Fate Testarossa. And you are Signum, am I correct?" I answer her, and at the same time, ask a question I already know the answer.

"You are, I'm Signum of the Wolkenritter. And I want to ask you a question. Why is it that when I see, or even think about you, I get this strange sensation that I know you, even though I have never seen you in my life?" She folds her arms, and stares right into my eyes again.

"If I told you, that we fought one another, clashing our blades many times, in another life, would you believe me?" I get up from my seat.

"Hmm, if what you say is true. There must be a way for you to prove your statement. So, what you offer as a proof you are saying the truth, Testarossa?" Signum takes a step in my direction.

"A duel." I answer, while taking a step forward.

"A duel, you say? And what would be the purpose of such combat?" She raises an eyebrow, and smirks lightly. Even if she doesn't want to show, her interest is evident. It's the proof she is still the Signum I knew long ago.

"It will be a honorable fight between to swordswomen, like we did so many times in the past. Even if your mind doesn't remember me, your blade will, I'm sure." I take a final step, and extend my hand to her.

"I like your boldness, Testarossa. A knight never forgets a honorable opponent, if you are being true, Laevantein will surely remember the clash of our weapons." She stares at my eyes again, and shakes my hand. The raging flame that gives her best known title, visible in her eyes.

"Just set the time, and the rules, and I'll be there." I keep hold of her hand for a little more time. It's a warm sensation that I missed for so long, that I really don't want to part with her now.

"This afternoon, at sunset, in the training grounds. It will be a duel to the first blood, whoever scores the first direct hit, wins." She withdraws her hand, and turn her back on me.

"I'll be there." I answer seriously.

"I hope so." Signum says, before leaving.

"Huh, what was that right now?" Nanoha is dumfounded.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha. I have to go make my preparations to my duel with Signum." I start leaving the dining hall.

"Well, ok, I guess. Bye, then." She answers, confused.

"Bye, sweeties." I say to her daughters, while smiling.

"Bye, Big Sis Fate~" They playfully wave at me. Since when, had I became their big sister? I can't help, but laugh at the thought of it, when I exit the hall.

But, then, right after I take a few step into the corridor, I hear Bardiche's chiming call.

[Nightmare reaction confirmed, Sir.] He daclares, as I retrieve him from my pocket.

I greet my teeth, after listening to this.

And just then, somthig hits me from the behind. Sending me tumbling in the cold floor.

–XXX–

**A/N:** Well, one more chapter down, people. I hope that everyone that is reading this is liking the story up to now. There's still lots of things to do, and secrets to be revealed. So I hope you all come back again to check the next chapter.

This is all for today!

See, you all again!

Farewell!


End file.
